Irren ist snapelich
by Chino
Summary: (Chapter 5up )Dumbeldores Tochter kommt als frisch gebackene Aurorin zurück nach Hogwarts...sie übernimmt einen Lehrerposten... und es passieren ungeahnte Dinge, die nicht nur ihr Leben verändern, sondern auch das eines gewissen Zaubertrankleherers
1. Kapitel Endlich wieder in Hogwarts

****

Kapitel 1

__

Endlich wieder in Hogwarts

Die junge Frau war sehr aufgeregt, als sie einen letzen Blick in ihre kleine Wohnung warf, ihre Koffer zur Hand nahm, und dann schließlich ihr hinter sich gelassenes zu Hause verließ.

Sie ging das Treppenhaus hinunter und keuchte vor Anstrengung, denn die Koffer waren sehr schwer. In diesem Moment ärgerte sie sich, das sie sich damals eine Wohnung ganz oben des Hochhauses gemietet hatte, es hatte sie nie sonderlich gestört, denn sie war schon immer sportlich gewesen und es machte ihr nichts aus Treppen zu steigen, denn sie besaß, durch ihr tägliches joggen eine gute Kondition.

Die 26 - jährige Frau hatte gerade drei Stockwerke hinter sich gebracht, als ihr ihre Nachbarin die Treppen hochlaufend entgegen kam, sie schien gerade vom einkaufen zurückzukommen, zumindest sah es den Taschen nach zu urteilen, die Misses Wallace trug, ganz danach aus.

Die ältere Frau sah erstaunt zu der jungen Frau auf.

„ Nanu, Miss Dumbledore, wollen sie schon heute ausziehen? Ich dachte es würde erst nächste Woche losgehen?"

Sybill Dumbledore stellte ihre Koffer für einen Augenblick ab, und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken einmal über die Stirn, wobei sie sich eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„ Naja, eigentlich wollte ich auch erst in einer Woche ausziehen, aber wie es nun ,mal so ist, kommt immer alles anders als erwartet."

Die ältere Frau lächelte.

„ Sein wir doch mal ehrlich, sie wollen sicher noch die letzte Woche, bis sie bei ihre neuen Stelle anfangen, bei ihrem Freund verbringen, richtig?"

Sybill Dumbledore lächelte irritiert, und dachte bei sich, das es wohl keine neugierigere Frau auf dieser Welt gab, als Misses Wallace, und doch mochte Sybill die alte Dame sehr, sie war immer freundlich zu ihr gewesen und hatte sie oft zum Kaffee zu sich eingeladen. Sie konnte es ihr nicht verübeln das die Neugier und die ständige 01.07.2002Fragerei so zu sagen eine Art _Hobby_ für die alte Frau war. 

Sie war schon so viele Jahre über allein und niemand hier im Haus verstand sich mit ihr, außer Sybill.

„ Entschuldigen sie Misses Wallace, aber ich weiß nicht was meinen . . ."

„ Naja ich meine den jungen Mann der ihnen in den letzten Tagen dabei geholfen hat die größeren Sachen aus der Wohnung zu transportieren."

Sybill lachte und sah die alte Frau mit freundlichen Augen an.

„ Sie meinen Remus! Nein, nein, Remus und ich sind nur die besten Freunde, aber sie haben da nicht ganz unrecht, ich werde zwar noch einige Tage mit ihm verbringen, ja, aber nicht bei ihm zu Hause."

„ Oh sie fahren also erst noch in Urlaub?"

Sybill schmunzelte über diese unersättliche Neugier, der alten Dame.

„ So in etwa, ja."

Misses Wallace zögerte einen Augenblick und sah zu der jungen Frau hinüber, die ihr immer wie die Tochter war die sie bei einem Verkehrsunfall verloren hatte. Sie mochte Sybill sehr, Sybill war immer freundlich zu ihr und sie kam auch öfter mit zum einkaufen, um die Taschen zu tragen.

Schließlich stellte sie die Einkaufstaschen ab und umarmte die junge Frau.

„ Passen sie gut auf sich auf, Miss Dumbledore, und kommen sie mich mal besuchen ja? Ich wünsche ihnen alles erdenklich gute."

„ Vielen Dank, Misses Wallace. Ich werde sie sicher besuchen kommen, versprochen."

Es war ein hupen unten vor der Tür zu hören und Sybill nahm schnell ihre Koffer auf.

„ Das wird mein Taxi sein! Aufwiedersehen Misses Wallace, bis bald."

Mit diesen Worten hastete Sybill die Treppen hinunter.

Der Fahrer des Taxis nahm ihr die Koffer ab und sie nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz.

„ Wo soll es den hingehen?"

„ King's Cross, bitte."

Die Fahrt durch London begann, und allmählich machte sich Freude und Nervosität in Sybill breit. Bald würde sie im Hogwartsexpress sitzen der sie zu ihrer alten Schule bringen würde, die sie vor neun Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Und jetzt, jetzt würde sie nicht als Schülerin dort hin fahren, sondern als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde und Assistentin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Es war nicht sehr weit bis zum Bahnhof und so riß der Fahrer sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„ Wir sind da, Miss."

Sybill sah sich um und mußte mit Verwunderung feststellen, daß er Recht hatte.

Sie stieg aus, bezahlte den Fahrer, bedankte sich noch einmal freundlich und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ .

* * * * *

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, als sie vor der Absperrung stand, die die Zauberewelt an _diesem _Ort von der Muggelwelt trennte. 

Sybill sah sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu gehen, das sie nicht beobachtet wurde und rannte dann auf die Mauer zu. Im Nu stand sie vor der dampfenden Lock des Hogwartsexpress, und ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht.

Sie betrat den Zug und setze sich in ein leeres Abteil, was nicht schwer zu finden war, da es eine Woche vor Schulbeginn war, und somit noch keine Schüler im Zug saßen.

Sie verstaute ihre Koffer und lehnte sich dann in die bequem gepolsterten Sitze zurück. 

Als der Zug nach einiger Zeit ins Rollen kam, und die Landschaft vor ihren Augen vorüberstrich, kehrte sie wieder zu den Gedanken zurück, die sie im Taxi unterbrechen mußte. 

Sie freute sich so sehr auf Hogwarts, besonders auf ihren Vater Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter der Schule. Sie hatte ihren Vater schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen, sie hatten nur Kontakt durch Eulenpost. Sie freute sich auf Remus Lupin ihren besten Freund, mit dem sie damals im selben Haus und ihm selben Jahrgang war. Sie freute sich darauf Hagrid wiederzusehen, sie freute sich auf die große Halle, die harmonische Stimmung im ganzen Schloß, sie freute sich auf einfach alles, was noch vor ihr lag.

Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen nur noch nach vorn zu sehen und nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen nur war das oft nicht so einfach. 

Sie mußte plötzlich an James und Lily , und an Sirius denken. Sie seufzte. Lily, ihre beste Freundin Lily, die sie schon im Alter von fünf Jahren kennengelernt hatte, mit der sie fast jeden Tag verbracht hatte. Sie ging zusammen mit James, Sirius, Remus und Peter nach Griffindor, und es gab keinen Zweifel daran das dies die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens war. Sie alle hatten so viel zusammen erlebt.

Doch nun waren James, Peter und Lily tot, und Sirius in Askaban. Sybill glaubte nicht daran das Sirius mit Recht in Askaban saß. Sie wußte das er unschuldig war, er war der beste Freund von James und hätte ihn niemals an Voldemort verraten.

Remus war der einzige der ihr noch aus dieser Zeit geblieben war, und sie freute sich darauf ihn nachher zu sehen, sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, als sie sich Remus als Lehrer vorstellte.

Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fragte sich ob die Zeit die sie in Kanada verbracht hatte, verschwendete Zeit gewesen war. 

Sie war nach James und Lilys Tod, nach Kanada gegangen, sie konnte es hier in England einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Sie besuchte drei Jahre lang eine Auroren-Schule, bis sie die englische Luft vermißte und zurückkehrte.

Sie beschloß an einer Zaubererhochschule „Muggelkunde" und „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" zu studieren.

Ihr Vater hieß das sehr willkommen und unterstütze sie, damit sie sich zumindest die kleine Wohnung in dem Hochhaus leisten konnte, in dem sie vor wenigen Stunden ausgezogen war.

Sybill erinnerte sich daran, wie James und Sirius - Remus hielt sich oft zurück - die Schlange aus Slythrin ärgerten.

Sie genossen es förmlich Severus Snape Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen, oder ihn mit irgendwelchen Zaubersprüchen zum Gespött der ganzen Schule zu machen. Lily war oft sehr erbost darüber, und Sybill teilte ihre Meinung sehr oft. Manchmal tat den beiden Mädchen der kleine Junge mit der piepsigen Stimme Leid, auch wenn er ein Slytherin war und oft gemein und arrogant mit den anderen Schülern umging. Er war nicht gerade die Freundlichkeit in Person und so viel Sybill wußte hatte er auch keine Freunde, bis auf Lucius Malfoy vielleicht. Doch es schien keine richtige Freundschaft gewesen zu sein, denn selbst Lucius machte sich über Snape lustig. 

Sybill fragte sich gerade, was wohl aus Snape geworden war und ob er immer noch so klein und ein so piepsige Stimme hatte, als der Zug zum Stehen kam.

Sie hatte bei ihrem verträumten Blick nach draußen gar nicht mitbekommen, das sie schon in Hogsmeade angekommen waren.

Sie nahm rasch ihre Beiden großen schweren Koffer und verließ das Abteil. Auf dem Bahnsteig wurde sie schon von Hagrid und Remus erwartet.

„ Sybill!", riefen beide wie aus einem Mund.

Sybill lächelte und stellte ihr Koffer ab um die Umarmung des Halbriesen entgegen zu nehmen, gerade als sie dachte sie würde ersticken, ließ Hagrid sie wieder los. Auch Remus nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie , was allerdings, im Gegensatz zu Hagrids Umarmung kaum zu spüren war.

„ Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hagrid, während er ihre Koffer nahm, und sie sich auf den Weg zu den Kutschen machten.

„ Danke, es geht mir gut, bis auf das ich etwas aufgeregt bin."

Remus und Hagrid lächelten sie an.

„ Das legt sich wieder, keine Sorge," beruhigte Remus sie. „ Du hast ja jetzt auch noch eine Woche Zeit dich in Ruhe einzuleben, bis die Schüler kommen. Und du bist ja auch nicht allein, ich helfe dir dabei."

Auf dem Weg zum Schloß nahm Hagrid eine Kutsche für sich allein, wegen seiner Größe. Remus und Sybill teilten sich die zweite. Sybill sah schweigend aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Landschaft. Es kam ihr vor wie früher, und sie meinte sich noch an jeden Ast und an jeden Baum erinnern zu können.

„ Ach Syb, übrigens," riß Remus Lupin sie aus ihren Gedanken. „ ich habe dir ja noch gar nicht erzählt, wer hier Lehrer für Zaubertränke ist."

Sybill sah immer noch aus dem Fenster. „ Und?"

Remus dachte bei sich, das sie schon aufmerksam werden würde, wenn er ihr den Namen nennen würde.

„ Snape."

Sybill riß die Augen weit auf und wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Sie drehte sich langsam zu Remus um und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„ Snape? Severus Snape? _Der _Severus Snape aus Slytherin?"

Remus lachte.

„ Ja, _der _Severus Snape."

„ Mein Gott, dem wachsen die Schüler doch im Nu über den Kopf. Hat er immer noch ständig so schlechte Laune?"

„ Nun ja, ich würde nicht sagen das ihm die Schüler so schnell über den Kopf wachsen, Sybill. Er hat sich sehr verändert. Aber die schlechte Laune scheint ihm geblieben zu sein. Meistens jedenfalls. Ab und zu trinken wir Abends ein Glas Wein in seinem oder meinem Wohnzimmer, ich hielt es für besser unsere Streitigkeiten zu begraben. Im großen und ganzen kann er ganz nett sein, man muß nur wissen wie man mit ihm umgehen muß. Naja, ich kann mich zumindest nicht beklagen, ich komme ganz gut mit ihm zurecht, ich denke, ich würde nur mit Recht sagen, wenn ich behaupte das ich mich mit Severus angefreundet habe."

Sybill starrte Remus mit offenem Mund an, es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„ Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was mich da erwartet."

Die Kutsche hielt vor der Treppe die hoch zum Eingang des Schlosses führte, wo sie von einigen Hauselfen empfangen wurden, die Sybills Sachen schon mal in ihre Wohnräume bringen wollten. Hagrid verabschiedete sich erst mal von den beiden, da er sich noch eben fürs Abendessen umziehen wollte.

„ Soll ich dir zeigen wo du wohnen wirst?", fragte Remus.

„ Ja gerne."

Sybill folgte ihrem besten Freund durch die Gänge des Schlosses, und beobachtete die Bilder die sich bewegten. Es wurden Erinnerung in ihr wach.

„ Ach, du meine Güte," begann Remus. „ Jetzt hätte ich doch glatt vergessen dir zu sagen, daß dein Vater dich eigentlich auch unten am Bahnhof in Empfang nehmen wollte, aber er hatte ein wichtiges Telegramm vom Ministerium bekommen. Als ich ihn gerade abholen wollte, sagte er, er müsse sich unbedingt um eine dringende Angelegenheit kümmern, aber er freut sich darauf dich später in der großen Halle begrüßen zu dürfen."

„ Ja, ja, mein Vater ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Danke Remus."

Sie gingen die Treppen hinauf bis sie im Westflügel des Schlosses waren.

„ So," Remus holte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und schloß eine Tür auf.

„ Hier sind deine Wohnräume, meine Räume sind auch hier im Gang, schräg gegenüber von dir, also falls was sein sollte, komm einfach rüber. Ich denke ich laß dich dann jetzt allein. Du willst dich sicherlich ersteinmal frisch machen und auspacken, nehme ich an. Wenn du magst hole ich dich in zwei Stunden zum Abendessen ab."

„ Ja, gerne, also bis später dann. Und vielen Dank für die nette Begleitung."

Remus lächelte und schloß dann die Tür hinter sich.

Sybill stand in ihrem Wohnzimmer und sah sich um. 

Und es kam ihr so vor als wären die Räume der Lehrer noch komfortabler als die Gemeinschaftsräume der verschiedenen Häuser. Hier im Wohnzimmer befand sich ein großer Kamin, vor dem zwei wundervolle antike Sessel standen. In der Ecke neben dem Kamin stand eine Couch und zwei weitere Sessel um einen kleinen Tisch herum.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand ein riesiges Bücherregal mit unheimlich vielen Büchern, daneben war eine Tür.

Sybill ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Sie erblickte ein riesengroßes Himmelbett über das seidene, fast durchsichtige Vorhänge gespannt waren, sie schimmerten rot - schwarz. Das Schlafzimmer besaß eine Kommode und einen riesigen Kleiderschrank, der eine ganze Wand einnahm. 

Neben dem Himmelbett stand ein Nachttisch. 

Neben der Kommode befand sich die Tür zum Badezimmer. Sybill staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Bad betrat. So eine große Badewanne hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie beschloß ersteinmal ihre Sachen auszupacken und sich dann ein Bad zu gönnen.

Also wanderte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und brachte die Koffer, die schon von den Hauselfen hierher gebracht wurden, ins Schlafzimmer. 

Sie räumte ihre Roben und Umhänge in den großen Kleiderschrank, sowie auch ihre ganz _normale _Kleidung.

Als sie fertig war, ließ sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf das riesige Bett fallen. Sie hatte noch eine Stunde Zeit, bis Remus sie abholen würde, also wollte sie sich ins Badezimmer begeben, als sie die Augen öffnete bot sich ihr ein wundervoller Anblick.

Über dem Bett war es sternklare Nacht, und die Vorhänge, die um das Bett herum waren, waren mit den Augen undurchdringlich, es war tiefschwarze Nacht, nur die Sterne waren zu sehen. Einen kleinen Augenblick genoß Sybill diesen außergewöhnlichen Anblick noch, doch dann stand sie schließlich auf .

„ Beeindruckend, wirklich beeindruckend. Ich würde mich nicht wundern wenn das Daddy's Idee war."

Sie holte sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank und ging ins Badezimmer.

Das warme Wasser tat ihr gut, sie schloß die Augen und genoß dieses angenehme Gefühl. 

Als Sybill die Augen wieder öffnete, war es schon ziemlich spät, sie dachte bei sich, ob sie vielleicht kurz eingeschlafen war. Schnell stieg sie aus der Wanne und zog sich an. 

Es sollte zumindest ein wenig festlich aussehen, also entschied sie sich für eine dunkelblaue Robe, passend zu ihren Augen, und streifte sich noch einen wunderschönen schimmernden Umhang über.

Ihre dunkelblonden langen, wundervoll gewellten Haare, steckte sie sich auf dem Kopf zusammen, zog noch über der Stirn zwei Strähnen heraus, damit es nicht zu streng aussah und betrachtete sich dann im Spiegel.

Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihr der Gedanke, sich noch ein wenig zu schminken, doch irgendwie fand sie sich so, ganz natürlich wie sie war, am hübschesten. 

Womit sie eindeutig Recht hatte, denn Sybill Dumbledore, war wirklich unheimlich hübsch, sie hatte so etwas jugendliches an sich, hatte immer strahlende Augen, und stets ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, sie war niedlich und gleichzeitig wunderschön.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Sybill ging um sie zu öffnen. Es war Remus.

„ Guten Abend, junge Frau, dürfte ich sie vielleicht zum Dinner ausführen?"

Er lächelte sie an. 

Sybill machte einen kleinen Knicks und sagte dann: „ Aber gern doch der Herr."

Sie harkte sich bei ihm ein, und schloß die Tür ab.

Beide gingen lachend und scherzend die Gänge entlang zur großen Halle.

Sybill richtete, als sie die Halle betraten, ihr Augen gleich zur Decke empor. Der Himmel färbte sich rot, von der untergehenden Sonne, nur einige Wolken waren zu sehen, es war ein wunderschöner Anblick.

Sie schritten auf den Lehrertisch zu, an dem noch drei Stühle unbesetzt waren. Dumbledore erhob sich, als er seine Tochter erblickte und kam auf sie zu, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen.

„ Sybill, mein lieber Schatz, es ist so schön dich endlich wiederzusehen."

Syb schmiegte sich liebevoll an ihren Vater und drückte ihn an sich.

„ Ich freue mich auch unwahrscheinlich doll, dich wiederzusehen, Daddy."

Albus küßte seine Tochter auf die Wange und führte sie dann die kleine Erhöhung hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Remus schlich an ihr vorbei, an seinen Platz, neben Minerva McGonagall, während Sybill allen anwesenden Lehrern die Hand schüttelte; natürlich auch Hagrid, obwohl sie ihn ja schon begrüßt hatte.

Sybill kannte sie alle noch, - Madame Houch, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinistra, Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney . . . u.s.w.- aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit als Schülerin, und sagte ihnen das sie sich freuen würde, jetzt als neue Kollegin nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt zu sein. 

Das gesamte Kollegium freute sich über die neue junge Lehrerin, denn Dumbledores Tochter war schon immer sehr begabt und beliebt gewesen.

Albus bot ihr den Stuhl links neben Remus Lupin an, und Syb setzte sich mit dem größten Vergnügen zu ihrem besten Freund. Im Nu füllte sich ihr Kelch mit Rotwein.

„ Wem gehört der Platz hier neben mir?", fragte sie Remus leise.

„ Severus. Komisch, sonst kommt er eher selten zu spät."

„ Oh Gott, den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Naja, was soll's." Sie nippte an ihrem Kelch und atmete, mit Blick auf die lehren Tische der verschiedenen Häuser, einmal tief durch.

„ Sag mal Moony, kannst du auch Sterne sehen, wenn du in deinem Bett liegst?"

„ Ich könnte wenn ich es wollte, aber da der Mond manchmal auf dem verzauberten Stoff auftaucht, ziehe ich es vor, ohne diese kleine Nebensächlichkeit zu schlafen. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß bekommt mir besser. Dann schlafe ich etwas ruhiger." 

Remus grinste sie an.

„ Verstehe" , gab sie lächelnd zurück. „ Aber gibt es denn eine Möglichkeit das zu entfernen?"

„ Ja, du mußt nur mit deinem Zauberstab gegen den linken Bettpfosten tippen, dann verschwindet es, und wenn du dann wieder drauf tippst, kommt es zurück. Ganz einfach. Gefallen die denn deine Räume?"

„ Oh ja sehr. Besonders gefällt mir . . ."

Sybill kam nicht zum weiterreden, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde die riesige Tür mit so einer Wucht aufgestoßen, das sie gegen die Wand prallte und dann mit voller Wucht wieder zurück ins Schloß fiel. Syb schrak zusammen und sah auf.

Wer war das? 

Ein großer schlanker Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, mit finsteren Zügen im Gesicht, und etwas übers Kinn lange Haare, kam mit wehendem Umhang und mit schnellen Schritten auf den Lehrertisch zu. Mit einem Schritt hatte er die drei Stufen übergangen und setzte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen, neben Sybill auf den leeren Stuhl.

Verwundert sah sie Remus an. Das sollte Severus sein? Nie im Leben! Severus die Schlange war klein und häßlich dieser Mann war . . . 

„ Guten Abend, Severus," unterbrach der Schuleiter Sybills Gedanken.

„ Wie schön das sie doch noch einen Weg aus den Kerkern hierher gefunden haben. Dann sind wir ja nun vollzählig, womit ich dann gleich auf das Wohl unserer neuen Kollegin anstoßen möchte." 

Albus erhob seinen Kelch und alle anderen taten es ihm gleich, auch Snape, nur konnte man deutlich erkennen , das er seinen Kelch nicht unbedingt _hoch _hielt. 

Syb sah zu ihrem Vater hinüber, wobei sie Minervas Blick streifte, die Severus giftig ansah.

„ Auf unsere neue Kollegin. Wir heißen dich herzlich willkommen in unserer Mitte, Sybill, und wünschen dir viel Erfolg und Spaß bei deiner neuen Arbeit" , Albus hob seinen Kelch in Sybills Richtung und trank dann daraus. 

„ Und jetzt, wünsche ich allen einen guten Appetit."

Sofort wurde der Tisch mit allen erdenklichen Speisen gefüllt. Snape tat sich sofort etwas auf den Teller, und Syb hatte das Gefühl ,das er nur schnell essen wollte, um die große Halle so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verlassen, als Minerva sich plötzlich vorbeugte.

„ Wenn sie weiterhin mit den Türen so knallen, nehmen sie bald das ganze Schloß auseinander, Severus.", Zischte sie ihn an.

Severus hörte auf zu kauen und sah mit finstrem Blick an Syb und Remus vorbei, zu Professor McGonagall hinüber.

„ Wenn sie mich weiterhin beim essen stören, wird mir gleich schlecht."

Sybill zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Stimme. Nie zuvor hatte sie so eine tiefe, männliche, und doch gänsehauterregende Stimme gehört.

Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen, wobei sie noch leise vor sich hin murmelte, und Sybill vernahm etwas wie: ‚ Er und seine Launen . . .'

Syb tat sich auch etwas zu essen auf , und verspürte plötzlich den Wunsch Severus noch einmal reden zu hören.

Sie überlegte was sie sagen könnte, doch ihr fiel nicht wirklich etwas passendes ein, bis sie sich plötzlich sagen hörte.

„ Könnte ich vielleicht mal ihrem Unterricht beiwohnen, Professor Snape?"

Remus riß den Kopf hoch und starte seine beste Freundin an. Ihr war sofort klar, warum er es tat. Sie hatte soeben Severus die Schlange gesiezt. Doch der Mann zu ihrer linken war in ihren Augen nicht mehr das, als was sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, dies war ein vollkommen fremder Mensch für sie. 

Sie hatte das Gefühl es wäre unhöflich ihn einfach zu duzen. Richtig _gekannt _hatte sie ihn ja noch nie. Und er Severus Snape, an ihrer linken, tja, den kannte sie jetzt erst seit wenigen Minuten, und fremde Menschen einfach zu duzen war noch nie ihre Art. 

Falls Professor Snape verwundert darüber sein sollte, weil er von Albus Tochter gesiezt wurde, so zeigte er es nicht im geringsten, sondern sah sie nur mit seinen schwarzen Augen und einem kaltem Blick an.

„ Nein, Miss Dumbledore, das können sie nicht.", er beugte sich zu ihr vor und flüsterte dann mit gereizter Stimme, nur für sie hörbar: „ Ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn mir kleine verwöhnte Gören, wie sie eine sind, meinen Unterricht stören."

Snape erhob sich und schob seinen Stuhl an den Tisch. Als er an Albus mit schnellen Schritten vor bei rauschte sagte er noch, ziemlich bitter: „ Entschuldigen sie mich Albus, aber ich fürchte, ich werde heute nicht mehr zum essen kommen."

Er rauschte mit wehendem Umhang und wehendem Haar aus der großen Halle hinaus und knallte zu Minervas Entsetzen die Tür hinter sich zu.

„ Oh dieser Mensch!", fluchte sie.

Verdutzt blickte Sybill Remus an.

„ Hab ich was falsches gesagt, Moony?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ Wahrscheinlich ist er nur sauer auf dich, weil du mir jetzt in _seinem _Wunschfach assistierst. Er war schon immer scharf auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, das weiß jeder. Und jetzt wird diese Stelle nicht nur von mir, sondern auch noch von einer Frau besetzt. Das scheint ihm nicht zu passen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleine, er fängt sich schon wieder."

Sybill begann langsam etwas zu essen.

„ Er hat sich wirklich sehr verändert, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, das er sich _so_ entwickelt hat. Vor allem hätte ich niemals so eine Stimme erwartet."

„ Tja, ein Stimmbruch vermag halt Wunder zu vollbringen."

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend, bis Remus sie schließlich fragte: „ Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich später zu einem Glas Wein in meine Räume einlade?"

„ Ja gerne, aber erst später, wenn es dir Recht ist. Ich würde gern noch ein wenig mit Daddy plaudern, wir haben uns schließlich so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„ Kein Problem."

****


	2. Kapitel Wagen sie es ja nicht Professor

****

**Kapitel 2**

****

_"Wagen sie es ja nicht Professor Snape..."_

****

****

Der Zaubertränkemeister eilte hinab in die Kerker zu seinen Wohnräumen. 

Er riß die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer auf und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Genervt, erbost und irritiert ließ er sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen, wobei er mit dem Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin entfachte.

Natürlich wußte er das Sybill Dumbledore in Zukunft hier in Hogwarts unterrichten sollte, und er hatte sich bevor er hinauf in die große Halle ging, vorgenommen ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben, doch er konnte nicht.

„ Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil sie die Tochter von Dumbledore ist, muß ich sie doch nicht gleich in meinem Unterricht um mich haben! Da kann ich mir weit aus angenehmeres vorstellen! Pah! Verwöhntes Gör!"

Er machte sich Gedanken, warum sie ihn plötzlich gesiezt hatte. Doch es störte ihn eigentlich herzlich wenig, es kam ihm eigentlich ganz gelegen, das sie es getan hatte, es brachte irgendwie einen gewissen Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden. Er mußte sich allerdings eingestehen, das sie noch hübscher als früher war, obwohl er immer gedacht hatte, das dies unmöglich sei. 

Sybill Dumbledore war früher zwar nie so gemein zu ihm, wie ihre Freunde, aber doch tat sie nichts um etwas gegen diese Gemeinheiten zu unternehmen. 

Die steckten sowieso alle unter einer Decke, dachte Severus bei sich. Doch trotz allem hatte er, seit er hier Lehrer war, einen Freund in Remus Lupin gefunden. 

Sie hatten sich irgendwann mal unterhalten und Remus hatte ihn an diesem Abend zu einem Glas Wein eingeladen. 

Es hatte sich mit der Zeit zwischen den beiden eingebürgert, sich öfter in der Woche Abends zu treffen um gemeinsam etwas Wein zu trinken und über alles mögliche zu reden. Später verabredeten sie sich schon gar nicht mehr, sondern gingen ohne Vorankündigung mit einer Flasche Wein den anderen in seinen Räumen besuchen. So freundeten sie sich langsam miteinander an, was Severus sehr froh machte, denn außer mit Albus verstand er sich hier mit niemandem wirklich gut.

Severus schweifte in seinen Gedanken und überlegte sich ob er, Remus später noch besuchen, sollte, nachdem er seinen Papierkram erledigt hatte, der sich langsam angehäuft hatte.

Er entschied sich für ein ja. 

Also löschte er das Feuer wieder und ging hinüber in sein Büro, wo ein Stapel noch nicht korrigierter Arbeiten vom letzten Schultag auf ihn wartete.

Er setzte sich und begann die Arbeiten durchzusehen.

Nach einer Stunde etwa, hatte er keine Geduld mehr, sich diese lächerlichen Aufsätze durchzulesen, und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg nach oben, mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand.

  * * * * *

Remus schien gerade erst vom Essen zurückgekommen zu sein, denn er trug noch seinen Umhang, als er auf Severus klopfen hin die Tür öffnete. 

„ Oh, hallo Severus." Er sah hinunter auf die Flasche die Snape in der Hand hielt.

„ Wein? Und auch noch so ein guter Tropfen."

„ Ich dachte mir, daß wir ihn gemeinsam lehren könnten. Albus hat ihn mir mal geschenkt, ich wollte ihn eigentlich für besondere Zwecke aufheben, aber mir schien der Wein irgendwie zu schade, um ihm für den Rest meines Lebens im Schrank stehen zu lassen," sagte Severus mit seiner tiefen wohlklingenden Stimme.

Remus grinste.

„ Na na, nun übertreibe mal nicht gleich."

„ Also, was ist? Kann ich rein kommen?"

„ Naja, eigentlich . . . ach was soll's komm rein."

Severus betrat den Raum.

„ Wenn ich störe, kannst du es mir ruhig sagen, Remus."

Remus überlegte einen Augenblick, da Sybill später noch kommen wollte, doch dann kam ihm der Gedanke, das Severus vielleicht, wenn er erst mal etwas Wein getrunken hatte, später sicher nichts dagegen haben würde. Und vielleicht sprang er dann ja über seinen Schatten, und würde versuchen, seine schlechte Laune heute beim Essen wieder gut zu machen, und sich normal mit ihr unterhalten. 

Remus gefiel der Gedanke, mit seiner besten Freundin und mit Severus gemütlich zusammen zu sitzen und sich zu unterhalten. Also entschied er sich dafür, Severus lieber nichts davon zu sagen, daß Syb später noch kommen würde.

„ Nein, nein, nimm nur Platz, du störst nicht."

Remus bot ihm einen Platz auf der Couch an.

„ Mach es dir bequem."

Severus setzte sich, und stellte den Rotwein auf den kleinen Tisch vor der Couch. 

Remus kam mit zwei Gläsern, die er ebenfalls auf den Tisch stellte, wobei er sich in einen der zwei Sessel setzte, die gegenüber der Couch standen. Er nahm die Flasche zur Hand und öffnete sie mit seinem Zauberstab. Die Gläser wurden gefüllt und die beiden Freunde stießen gemeinsam an.

„ Mhm, dieser Wein schmeckt wirklich gut," bemerkte Remus mit einem Lächeln.

Snape nickte nur zustimmend.

„ Und, hast du endlich die Aufsätze durchgesehen, die du schon seit Wochen vor dir her schiebst?", fragte er Severus.

„ Noch nicht alle, mir wird jedesmal schlecht, beim lesen, ich verstehe einfach nicht wie man einen solchen Blödsinn schreiben kann. Die Zaubertrankbrauerei ist eine Form von Kunst, und diese hirnlosen Schüler versuchen nicht einmal sich Mühe zu geben."

„ Es liegt nun mal nicht jedem im Blut, Severus."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„ Das streite ich auch gar nicht ab. Aber glaub mir, selbst dir würden die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, wenn du dir diese Arbeiten durchlesen würdest."

Remus lächelte.

„ Wenn du dir da so sicher bist, dann laß ich es lieber. Du mußt ja schließlich wissen, was du von deinen Schülern verlangen kannst. Ich habe da ohnehin keine Ahnung von. Solange _du _es verstehst mir meinen Wehrwolftrank zu brauen, geht mich diese _Form von Kunst_ auch nicht besonders viel an."

Kurzes Schweigen trat ein, und Severus dachte daran, das er unbedingt noch neuen  Wehrwolftrank für Remus brauen mußte, und er beschloß gleich morgen damit anzufangen.

„ Severus?", unterbrach Remus die Stille. „ Mich würde mal interessieren, warum du heute Abend in der großen Halle so unausstehlich schlechte Laune hattest."

Snape nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein und sah dann seinen Freund an.

„ Es war halt nicht mein Tag," bemerkte er in einem Ton, der für Remus nicht sehr glaubwürdig klang.

„ Glaub ich dir nicht."

Der Zaubertränkemeister rollte mit den Augen.

„ Nun, es hat mich halt die Anwesenheit einer bestimmten Person gestört. Klingt das glaubwürdiger für dich?"

„ Warum plötzlich so angriffslustig? Es war doch nur eine Frage. Was hat Sybill dir denn so schlimmes getan?"

Severus, wußte nicht so recht was er sagen sollte, denn eigentlich hatte sie ihm nie etwas _schlimmes _angetan.

„ Sie ist halt eine Griffindor."

„ Na und? Ich bin doch auch einer."

„ Mein Gott, Remus! Es gibt nun mal Menschen dir mir sympathisch sind und welche, die es nicht sind."

Remus sah ihn entsetzt an.

„ Sybill Dumbledore, der liebste Mensch den ich je gekannt habe, ist dir unsympathisch?"

„ Was soll das werden? Ein Verhör?"

In Severus Stimme war Gereiztheit raus zu hören, was Remus vermittelte schnell das Thema zu wechseln, wenn er wollte, das Snape noch eine Weile hier sitzen blieb. 

„ Ist ja schon gut. Es geht mich ja auch nichts an."

„ Das denke ich allerdings auch."

Severus lehrte sein Glas und nahm die Flasche zur Hand um sich noch Wein nachzufüllen. Da kllopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. 

Severus sah Remus fragend an. 

" Wer mag das sein?", fragte er den Werwolf.

Remus dachte bei sich, das Sybill noch viel zu früh war, immerhin hatte Severus noch nicht sehr viel getrunken, und er war sich sicher, daß er keine Minute länger bleiben würde, wenn er sah, wer an der Tür stand.

Remus ging zur Tür hinnüber, um sie zu öffnen. Doch es war nicht Sybill die ihn da ansah, sondern Minerva McGonagall.

" Guten Abend Remus. Bitte etntschuldigen sie die späte Störung, aber ich wollte sie um etwas bitten, in Bezug auf Severus. . ."

Severus hörte auf, als sein Name viel. Warum wollte die alte McGonagall Remus um etwas bitten, _in Bezug auf ihn??_ Er drehte den Kopf in Richtung Tür, und schob seinen Kopf hinter der großen Rückenlehne hervor, um Minerva sehen zu können, wobei ihm sein Haar in Strähnen ins Gesicht fiel.

Auch Minerva sah  den Meister der Zaubertränke jetzt, und verstummte.

" Nun Minerva, um was wollen sie Remus denn bitten? Das würde mich ja nun brennend interessieren. Es scheint ja wichtig zu sein, wenn sie so spät noch ihre Kollegen aufsuchen. Es trift sich doch gut, daß ich gerade hier bin, denn wenn es mich betrifft, würde ich es auch gern erfahren."

Seine Stimme klang eisern und kalt, und Minerva zuckte ein weing zusammen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor diesem Mann, aber Respekt, besonders, wenn er sie mit so einem starren Blick ansah, wie er es in diesem Augenblick tat. 

Sie sammelte schnell wieder ihre Sinne zusammen und antwortete, wobei sie, ohne Remus zu fragen, den Raum betrat.

Severus blieb ganz ruhig in seinem Sessel sitzen, als McGonagall sich vor ihn stellte und auf ihn herab sah.

" Sie haben Recht, mein lieber Severus," sagte sie mit gereizter Stimme. " Ich kann es ihnen auch selber sagen, wenn sie schon einmal hier sind. Ich finde ihr Benehmen einfach unerträglich. Sie könnten sich ruhig mal ein wenig zusammen reißen, und versuchen ihre schlechte Laune im Zaum zu halten, das ist für alle Beteiligten nicht sehr angenehm. Was immer sie auch bedrückt, wir können nichts dafür."

Severus sprang auf und stand in voller Größe vor der Hauslehrerin der Griffindors, doch Minerva wich nicht zurück und sah ihn weiter unverwandt an.

Severus rang nach Luft. Er war so erbosst über ihre Worte, daß er mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, nicht vor Wut zu zittern. Was wußte McGonagall schon über seine Launen? Konnte sie sich überhaupt vorstellen, was in ihm vorging? Hatte sie das Recht dazu, ihm zu sagen, wie er sich benehmnen sollte?!

" Sie," zichte er. " Sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung was sie da reden! Wie kommen sie darauf, daß mich etwas bedrückt? Mache ich etwa den Eindruck, als würde mich etwas bedrücken? Laufe ich etwa jeden Tag heulend durch das Schloß?! Wie? Nein! Geben sie es doch zu, das einzige was sie stört ist doch das sie langsam alt werden und deswegen ihre schlechte Laune an mir auslassen, nur weil ich einmal mit der Tür knalle. Wissen sie was Minerva? Sie sollten langsam mal daran denken in den Ruhestand zu gehen!"

" Severus! Nun reicht es mir langsam mit ihnen! Was denken sie sich. . ."

" Natürlich!", unterbrach er sie. " Sie dürfen mir ihre Meinung sagen, aber wenn ich mal etwas gegen sie sage, beschweren sie sich sofort!!"

Severus huschte an ihr vorbei in Richtung Tür.

" Severus so warte doch.", versuchte Remus ihn zurück zu halten.

Snape drehte sich noch einmal um.

" Wir holen das nach Remus, aber jetzt ist mir die Lust an einem gemütlichen Abend mit dir vergangen. Ach, und noch was Minerva, wagen sie es nie wieder mich _mein Lieber _zu nennen."

Mit diesen Worten fegte Severus aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Minerva und Remus bickten sich an.

" Ich kann mir vorstellen was in ihm vorgeht," bemerkte Minerva bedrückt. " Alle Zeichen weisen darauf hin, das Voldemort sehr bald zurück kehrt, und dann wird auch unser Severus zu ihm zurückkehren müssen, all die Jahre, die ihm Schutz boten , neigen sich dem Ende zu. Oh Remus, wie können wir ihm nur helfen. Er liefert uns Informationen, um uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen, er riskiert sein Leben für uns. Und was tun wir? wir sehen tatenlos zu, wie er sein Leben einfach für uns alle opfert."

Remus sah noch immer auf die geschlossene Tür, und spürte wie er bei Minervas Worten traurig wurde.

" Wir können leider nichts tun, Minerva," sagte er leise. " Ich bin für ihn da das weiß er ganz genau, aber er redet nicht mit mir darüber, und ich glaube wenn er sich endlich mal trauen würde mit jemandem über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, würde es ihm schon ein wenig helfen, doch er läßt niemanden an sich heran, nicht einmal mich."

Remus senkte den Kopf und schlich zu der Couch hinüber, wo er sich fallen ließ.

" Darum bin ich eigentlich gekommen, Remus, weil ich sie bitten wollte, mal zu versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Doch wie mir schient war meine Bitte vollkommen sinnlos." Sie seufzte schwer. " Gute Nacht Remus." Sie schritt zur Tür hinüber, und als sie sie öffnete, stand Sybill plötzlich vor ihr, die gerade ihre Hand gehoben hatte, um an das Holz zu klopfen.

"Oh, guten Abend Sybill."

" Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall. Sie wollen schon gehen? Bleiben sie doch noch ein wenig."

" Ich würde gern, aber es ist schon spät und ich habe noch ein weing zu erledigen. Aber ich wünsche ihnen beiden noch einen schönen Abend. Gute Nacht."

Minerva ging an Syb vorbei und schlich mit gesenktem Kopf den Korridor entlang.

" Gute Nacht", sagte Albus Tochter noch, bevor sie Remus Wohnzimmer betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloß.

" Hey Remus. Nanu? Schon angefangen mit Professor McGonagall Wein zu trinken? Was bist du denn so ungeduldig?", bemerkte sie, als sie die beiden Gläser und die angebrochene Flasche auf dem Tisch stehen sah.

Remus lächelte ein wenig und bot ihr mit einer Handbewegung den Sessel an, in dem Severus noch vor wenigen Minuten gesessen hatte.

" Ich habe nicht mit Minerva Wein getrunken. Severus war bis vor kurzem noch hier."

" Sanpe? Der kam mir gerade entgegen, als ich auf dem Weg zu dir war. Er hat mich fast umgerannt. Ich glaube er hat mich nicht einmal richtig wahr genommen. Was ist den vorgefallen? Er schien mir ein weing verstört."

Remus überlegte kurz, und erzählte ihr schließlich das Minerva und Severus sich gestritten hatten, doch er verchwieg ihr die Sache mit dem dunklen Lord. Er wollte es ihr nicht erzählen, es war schließlich ein Sache die geheim bleiben mußte. Natürlich war es möglich das Albus es ihr erzählt hatte, doch er wollte nicht der jenige sein, der es ihr erzählen mußte. Immerhin hatte er Albus versprochen es _niemandem _zu sagen. Und da er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie mit dieser Geschichte vertraut war, verschwieg er es vor ihr.

  * * * * *

Ein etwas verstörter und in Gedanken versunkener Severus eilte schnellen Schrittes durch die Gänge. Während er lief, nahm er für einen Augenblick einen Zusammenstoß war, und hörte eine Stimme, die von weit weg sprach, er solle doch aufpassen. Er ignorierte es, es fühlte sich so unwirklich an. Severus war mit seinen Gedanken weit weg, und verlor die Orrientierung, während er durch das Schloß streifte und edliche Treppen hinter sich ließ, wobei er ganz außer Atem kam.

_'Minerva hat doch keine Ahnung,' _dachte er sich. _' Was weiß sie schon? Was auch immer sie bedrückt, wir können nichts dafür! So ein Blödsinn! Mich bedrückt gar nichts! Was mischt die sich eigentlich ein?!'_

Snape stieg eine Treppe nach der anderen empor, bis er einen schmalen Gang erreichte, an dessen Ende eine Tür war. Er ging darauf zu.

" Alohomora."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus fand sich auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms wieder.

Er holte tief Luft und sah zu den Sternen hoch, wobei er sich am Geländer abstützte. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das was Minerva gesagt hatte. Er war unheimlich aufgebracht darüber, das sie sich einmischen wollte, und doch ganz tief im innerern wußte er, das sie es nur gut gemeint hatte. Er wußte was sie mit dem Satz meinte, _was immer sie bedrückt. _Und Severus wußte auch das Minerva sich darüber im Klaren was, was ihm oft so zu schaffen machte. 

Doch er wollte und konnte einfach niemanden an sich heran lassen, der ihm ein wenig helfen könnte, mit dieser einen Tatsache klar zu kommen. Es war einzig und allein seine Angelegenheit, und es ging niemanden etwas an.

Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zum Wald. Der Wind strich ihm die langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und ließ seinen langen schwarzen Umhang majestätisch im Wind hin und her wehen. Er stand für lange Zeit da und genoß den Wind, der sein Gesicht streifte. Diese sanfte Berührung  erinnerte ihn immer wieder an das Gefühl von Freiheit, die er nicht mehr besaß.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich ein normales Leben zu führen, ohne ständig Angst zu haben das das, wovor er solche Angst hatte, eintreten würde.

Er lehnte sich über die Brüstung un sah in die Tiefe. Für einen kurzen Moment, dachte er daran, zu springen. Doch das wäre feige, und feige war er auf keinen Fall. Er würde schon kämpfen, wenn es sein mußte. Er würde seine Aufgabe meistern und Dumbledore so zufrieden stellen, wie er es schon vor Voldemorts Fall getan hatte. Er verdankte Dumbledore sein Leben, und er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Severus, wich einen Schritt zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Mauern des Schloßes, wobei er an ihr hinunter rutschte und dort auf dem Boden sitzen blieb, die Beine eng an seinen Körper gezogen. Er legte den Kopf auf seine Knie und schloß die Augen.

    * * * * *

" Also dann, Gute Nacht Remus," nuschelte Sybill als sie in der Tür stand und gerade aufbrechen wollte.

Remus stand hinter ihr und grinste sie an.

" Soll ich dich nicht lieber ins Bett bringen? Wer weiß ob du überhaupt noch den über den Gang laufen kannst, oder vielleicht wäre es besser du krabbelst auf allen vieren, dann ist die Gefahr nicht so hoch, daß du umkippst," scherzte er.

Sybill lachte.

" Ich glaube das krieg ich noch alleine hin, auch wenn ich etwas zu viel getrunken habe."

" Wenn du meinst, dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht."

Remus gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange.

" Gute Nacht, Remus, bis morgen beim Frühstück."

Sybill ging ein paar Schritte und hörte hinter sich das Remus die Tür geschloßen hatte, sie wollte gerade die Tür zu ihren Räumen öffnen, als ihr plötzlich in den Sinn kam, noch einmal an die frische Luft zu gehen. Genau wie früher, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, da hatte sie sich öfter zum Astronomieturm hochgeschlichen um den Sternen zu zuzwinkern und um einer bestimmten Person ganz nah zu sein, die sie sehr vermißte.

Sie machte also auf dem Absatz kehrt, und schlug den Weg zu den Treppen ein, die sie in die Höhe tragen sollten.

Sybill hatte gar nicht mehr in Erinnerung, daß es so viele Treppen waren, es schien ihr als wären noch eine ganze Menge Stufen dazu gekommen, was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war.

Oben angekommen, war sie vollkommen aus der Puste und mußte erst einen Augenblick verschnaufen.

Als sie die Tür zur Plattform öffnete, kam ihr gleich die leichte angenheme Briese des Windes entgegen, und durch die frische Luft, merkte sie plötzlich, das sie wohl doch ein Glas zu viel getrunken hatte. Sie schwankte ein wenig, als sie hinüber zum Geländer ging um sich daran abzustützen. 

Die Sterne zwinkerten ihr zu, und Erinnerungen wurden in ihr wach, als sie so da stand.

Es kam ihr vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, das sie so oft als Schülerin hier hoch kam um dem Himmel so nah zu sein. 

Immer wenn sie hier oben war und die Sterne beobachtete, mußte sie an ihre verstorbene Mutter denken, die sie für immer verloren hatte, als sie sechs Jahre alt war.

Es war eine schlimme Zeit für Sybill und ihren Vater, besonders für ihren Vater, doch sie halfen sich gegenseitig, so gut ein kleines Mädchen ihrem Vater helfen konnte.

Syb verlor sich in ihren Gedanken, als sie plötzlich im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr nahm. Sie erschrack und blickte zur Seite.

Sie erkannte, das dort jemand saß, der sich gerade zu erheben schien. Beim genaueren Hinsehen, sah sie das es Snape war. Sybill merkte plötzlich wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoß. Es war ihr ein wenig peinlich ihm so angetrunken gegenüber zu stehen, gerade jetzt, da er sie heut beim Abendessen so schlecht behandelt hatte. Sie versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zusammen zu reißen.

"Oh, hallo Professor."

" Miss Dumbledore," entgegnete Snape kalt, und wollte gerade an ihr vorbei gehen, doch da überkam Syb schon wieder das Gefühl, weiterhin seine tiefe wohlklingende Stimme hören zu wollen.

"Warten sie! Ich würde mich gern bei ihnen entschuldigen. Ich wollte ihnen heute beim Essen nicht zu nahe treten, und. . ."

Severus ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und stand direkt vor ihr, als er sie unterbrach.

"Ihre Entschuldigung können sie sich sparen, ich lege keinen Wert darauf. Genauso so wenig, wie ich Wert auf ihre Anwesenheit hier in Hogwarts lege."

Plötzlich zog er eine Grimasse und sah sie angewiedert an.

"Sie riechen wie eine Schnapsfabrik, wissen sie das?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich schwungvoll um. Diese Bewegung, trieb seinen Geruch in Sybills Nase, und sie atmete tief ein.

_Oh Gott!, _dachte sie. _Wie er riecht, da wird einem ganz anders, so männlich, so intensiv so....  Mein Gott Sybill!!!! Es ist Snape!! Severus Snape, die Schlange aus Slytherin! Du hast wohl doch etwas zu viel getrunken!_

Sie wurde von dem lauten Knallen der Tür aus ihren Träumen gerissen, und befand sich plötzlich allein auf der Platform.Wie aus einem Impuls heraus hastete sie ihm hinter her, er schien sehr schnell zu gehen , denn sie holte ihn erst bei der zweiten Treppe ein.

Severus hörte die Schritte hinter ihm und verdehte die Augen, er wußte sehr genau wer das war, was sich im nächsten Augenblick durch ihre Stimme bestätigte.

" Sagen sie Professor," keuchte sie, als sie schließlich neben ihm lief und ihn von der Seite ansah. "Es scheint eines ihrer Hobbys zu sein mit den Türen zu knallen."

" Jetzt fangen sie auch noch damit an," giftete er, ohne ihr eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Erst McGonagall und jetzt sie! Wahrscheinlich hat sich mittlerweile das ganze Schloß gegen mich verschworen?"

" Nein! Aber sie müssen doch einsehen, das es einige stören könnte. Professor McGonagall hat da nicht ganz Unrecht."

"Das ist doch Kinderkram! Warum machen sie da so einen Wirbel darus, nur weil ich mit den Türen knalle?!"

"Mache ich doch gar nicht!"

" Dann halten sie doch den Mund!", schrie er sie an, wobei sie zusammen fuhr, sich aber zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung schnell wieder fing.

"Sie, haben mir gar nichts zu sagen!", gab sie im lauten Ton zurück, was Severus so erstaunte, das er stehen blieb und sie ansah. Er hätte niemals von dieser zarten Person so etwas erwartet. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, daß Sybill Dumbledore in der Lage war, einen anderen Menschen _so _anzuschreien. Und dann auch  noch ihn!

" Was glauben sie eignetlich wer sie sind?!", fuhr sie fort. "Wagen sie es ja nicht mich noch einmal so anzuschreien! Ich habe es verdient mit Respekt behandelt zu werden, genau wie jeder andere Mensch! Und sie haben schon gar nicht das Recht dazu, so mit mir umzugehen! Gute Nacht!!"

Sybill rauschte davon und ließ einen vollkommen überraschten Severus zurück. Er konnte nicht fassen, das es jemand gewagt hatte ihm auf diese Art und Weise Kontra zu geben. Gut McGonagall konnte das auch sehr gut, aber nicht in dieser Lautstärke und mit so einem drohendem Blick.

****


	3. Kapitel Kurze Erinnerung

****

Kapitel 3

__

"kurze Erinnerung"

Sybill dröhnte am nächsten Morgen der Kopf als sie aufwachte. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, daß sie sich beeilen mußte, wenn sie pünktlich beim Frühstück sein wollte, und wenn sie vorher noch vor hatte zu joggen.

Sie richtete sich auf, und alles fing an sich an zu drehen. Syb wartete noch einen Augneblick und tapste schließlich langsam ins Badezimmer.

Nachdem sie sich kurz frisch gemacht hatte, zog sie sich ihr Sportzeug an. Graue Turnschuhe, eine schwarze etwas weitere Hose, und ein knallgelbes enges T- shirt. Ihre Haare band sie sich zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Das T-shirt das sie trug betonte wunderbar ihren perfekten Oberkörper, der kein überflüssiges Gramm Fett zu bieten hatte.

Sybill betrachtete sich im Spiegel und mußte kurz lächeln, sie sah genau aus wie ein Muggel. Kunsstück- die Sachen hatte sie ja auch in einem Sportgeschäft für Muggel gekauft.

Die frische Luft tat ihr gut. Sie atmete einmal ganz tief ein, und genoß den Geruch vom Tau, der noch auf den Ländereien lag. Vom Wald wurde ein angenehm frischer Duft von den Bäumen herüber geweht. Als sie die Treppen hinunter ging, kam ihr der Gedanke, daß wohl der Morgen die schönste Zeit am Tag war, es schien alles noch so unberührt.

Sie lief am Waldrand entlang, wobei sie über Äste sprang, die dort herum lagen. Sie lief an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, und einmal um das gesamte Schloß herum.

* * * * * 

Sybill bemerkte den Mann nicht, als sie im Schloß an den Kerkertreppen vorbei zum Westflügel gehen wollte. Severus kam gerade die Treppen hinauf und hielt auf der letzten Stufe inne, als sie an ihm vorbeirauschte.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihr mit etwas schiefgelegten Kopf hinterher. Seine Augen blieben an ihrem Po hängen, der, wie er sich selber eingestehen mußte, unheimlich attraktiv aussah.

Bei diesem Gedanken, schüttelte er schnell den Kopf und schalt sich selbst, nicht solche Gedanken zu haben. Und schon gar nicht bei dieser Person, die ihn am Abend zuvor so ungehalten angeschrien hatte. Gut, er hatte sie auch angeschriehen, aber sie wollte schließlich nicht damit aufhören ihn zu nerven, und da darf man schließlich mal seine Geduld verlieren, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er setzte seinen Weg fort, und erwischte sich mit Entsetzten dabei, das er sich noch eimal nach ihr umdrehte, wandte sich aber schnell wieder seinem Weg zu. Er wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr sehen, obwohl . . . _' Verdammt, Severus! Reiß dich zusammen! '_

* * * * * 

Sybill eilte schnell nach dem Duschen in die Große Halle, und es hatte den Anschein, als wäre sie die Letzte. 

Alle saßen schon da zum essen, auch . . . auch Severus.

Albus Tochter wurde sofort rot, und in diesem Augenblick kehrte der gestrige Abend in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Sie hatte schon gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, daß sie ja noch auf dem Astronomieturm war um frische Luft zu schnappen. Die ganze Situation, war ihr plötzlich unheimlich peinlich. Sie hatte Snape angeschriehen und war dann einfach gegangen, das war sonst gar nicht ihre Art, wenn sie doch bloß nicht so viel getrunken hätte, dann müßte ihr es jetzt auch nicht so unangenehm sein,sich auf die kleine Erhöhng zum Lehrertisch zu begeben.

"Guten morgen", grüßte sie all ihre Kolegen freundlich und gab ihrem Vater einen Kuß auf die Wange, bevor sie sich auf ihren Platz zwischen Remus und Severus setzte.

Ihr Gruß wurde von allen erwiedert, nur von Severus nicht. Er aß einfach weiter ohne jegliche Notiz von ihr zu nehmen, und langsam fragte sie sich, ob er sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

Remus sagte irgendwas, doch sie konnte ihn nicht verstehen, sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Snape regelrecht anzustarren, was sie in ihrem Bewußtsein nicht einmal richtig registrierte.

Plötzlich hörte Snape auf zu kauen, und sah star geradeaus. In dieser Position verharte er einen Augnblick, bis er seinen Kopf ganz langsam zu Sybill umwandte, die wie vom Blitz getroffen erstarrte, als er ihr direkt in die Augen sah. Hatte sie geträumt?

"Haben sie irgndein Problem, Miss Dumbledore?", zischte er mit unverkennbar gereiztem Ton.

" Äh . . . nein, wie kommen sie darauf?"

" Weil sie mich anstarren, als wäre ich das 8.Weltwunder."

"Oh," Syb wandte sich schnell ihrem Teller zu um ihre Röte zu verbergen."Tut mir leid."

Auch Severus wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Und tat wieder so, als wäre seine Sitznachbarin Luft für ihn.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", flüsterte Remus ihr zu.

" Ach, ich habe nur . . . etwas unruhig geschlafen, das ist alles." Sybill versuchte ein Lächeln, und begann zu essen.

* * * * *

Die Tage vergingen und der erste Schultag nach den Sommerferien näherte sich Schritt für Schritt. Sybill verspürte langsam das Gefühl von Aufregung in sich aufsteigen, und sie stellte sich immer wieder die Fragen, ob die Schüler sie mögen würden, und ob sie es schaffen würde denUnterricht für alle Beteiligten angenehm und informativ zu gestallten.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machte sie sich nicht so große Gedanken, da sie Remus nur assistieren sollte, somit war sie mit den Klassen zumindest nicht allein. Muggelkunde bereitete ihr da mehr Sorgen, da war sie der Klasse allein ausgeliefert. _Ausgeliefert. _Wie sich das anhörte. Sie beschloß ihre Angst zu bändigen und sich nicht mehr so viele Gedanken zu machen, denn sie war sich im Grunde genommen sicher, das sie es schaffen würde. Sybill Dumbledore hatte bisher immer das geschafft was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, und sie war sich sicher, das es nach der ersten Zeit sicher nur noch Routine sein würde, als Lehrer zu arbeiten. Schließlich gewöhnte man sich mit der Zeit doch an alles.

Severus Snape hingegen war ganz und gar nicht aufgeregt auf den ersten Schultag, ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er noch Wochenlang Ferien haben können. Es würde doch mit den Schülern nur wieder einen Haufen Ärger geben, so wie immer. Er würde keine Ruhe mehr haben, würde sich ständig beobachtet vor kommen, wenn er Abends spazieren ging, würde sich mit den Schülern herumschlagen müssen, explodierende Zaubertränke ertragen müssen, dumme Fragen beantworten und wieder vollkommen mißratene Aufsätze und Hausaufgaben korrigieren müssen.

Es war der letzte Abend vor Schulbeginn, und er hatte sich vorgenommen, ruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und ein, zwei Gläser Whisky zu trinken. Sein Weinvorrat neigte sich dem Ende zu. Er hätte auch zu Remus gehen können, der hatte schließlich immer genug Wein vorrätig, doch ihm war heute Abned nicht danach, mit Remus Wein zu trinken. Denn er wußte das ohne Zweifel Sybill Dumbledore bei ihm sein würde, und diese Person wollte er sich ersparen.

Er mochte sie nicht, auch wenn sie unheimlich gut aussah . . . 

Er kramte in seinen Schränken und mußte mit Entäuschung feststellen, das er nicht mehr im Bestitz einer Whiskyflasche war.

Also doch Wein?

Nein. Er hatte keinen Appetit auf Wein. Er seufzte und beschloß seinem geliebten Muggelgetränk an diesem Abend dann doch untreu zu sein und gar nichts der gleichen zu sich zu nehmen.

Er überlegte sich einen Spaziergang zu machen.

Schließlich schlich er sich aus seinem Kerker hinauf ins Freie. 

Die Länderreien von Hogwarts lagen ganz still und friedlich in ihrer ganzen Pracht vor Severus Augen, und die untergehende Abendsonne bot einen wudnerschönen Anblick.

Severus liebte diesen Anblick, denn Hogwarts war immer der einzige Ort wo er sich je zu Hause gefühlt hatte. Für einen klitzekleinen Augenblick überlegte er seinen Umhang abzulegen und seine Schuhe und Strümpfe auszuziehen, um das weiche grüne Gras unter seinen Füßen zu spüren. 

Er tat es.

'Schließlich ist es vorerst der letzte Sommerabend ohne Schüler. Ohne Schüler die einen beobachten könnten, also nutze es noch aus Severus.', dachte er bei sich.

Er lief bahfuß, mit seinem Umhang über den Arm gehängt und die Schuhe in der rechten Hand tragend, über das weiche Gras. Es trib ihn zu seiner Lieblingsstelle unten am See, die von hohen Büschen umringt war. Dort kam er sich immer gut versteckt vor, den die Büsche ließen es nicht zu, das man ihn entdecken konnte, doch Severus hingegen, hatte eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den See, und auf einen Teil des Ufers.

Er schritt auf _seine _Stelle zu und blickte von der kleinen Erhöhung, wo sich sein geheimer Platz befand, über den See. Er breitete seinen Umhang auf dem Boden aus, und setzte sich, wobei er seine Füße von der kleinen Erhöhung hinunterbaumeln ließ und mit seinen Fußspitzen im Wasser planschte. Er dachte daran, wie tief das Wasser an dieser Stelle war, und bei dem Gedanken schauderte es ihn.

In diesem Augenblick kam er sich vor wie der kleine Junge der er einmal war, denn schon in seiner Zeit als Schüler kam er oft zu diesem Ort, um dem Riesenkraken bei seinen Wasserspielchen zu zusehen. Und er wußte nur zu genau, das die Krake ihn oft zu sich gewinkt hatte, und Severus verspürte auch in manchen Augenblicken Mitleid mit diesem Geschöpf, denn es war sicher genau so allein, wie er es schon sein ganzes Leben lang gewesen ist. Sein ganzes Leben? Nein nicht sein ganzes Leben, es gab auch wunderschöne Jahre in seinem Leben, doch sein Leben wurde aprubt abgebrochen als er neun Jahre alt wurde . . . 

Manchmal wäre er gern mit dem Riesenkraken im Wasser herum geschwommen, doch er wußte, das er das nicht konnte.

Würde er jemals wieder in einem Gewässer schwimmen ohne Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, würde er nur in Panik ausbrechen, und wahrscheinlich jämmerlich ertrinken. Es gab Tage an denen er es hasste allein zu sein, doch andersrum war er es nicht anders gewohnt keine Freunde zu haben. Damals hatte er galaubt in Lucius Malfoy einen Freund gefunden zu haben, doch da hatte er sich getäuscht, Lucius war nichts weiter als ein verlogener kleiner, aroganter Mistkerl.

Gut, jetzt hatte er vielleicht einen Freund in Remus gefunden, doch auch diese Freundschaft gab es erst seit einem Jahr, und doch war er froh darüber Remus Lupin hier als Freund zu haben,denn er mochte ihn wirklich sehr. Komischerweise konnte er bei Remus über die Gemeinheiten von früher hinweg sehen, naja, Remus war auch nicht sehr oft dabei gewesen, oder . . . 'war er überhaupt jemals dabei?'

Sirius Black würde er niemals verzeihen können, und wahrscheinlich auch nicht James Potter, doch wenn man es anders betrachten würde, dann wohl eher James als Sirius . . .

Severus rückte mit seinem Umhang etwas was weiter zurück und legte sich genüßlich hin, wobei er seine Beine anwinkelte und mit seinen Füßen immer noch das Gras unter seinen Füßen spüren konnte.

Der Horizont wechselte langsam seine Farbe von leuchtenden orange-rot in ein sanftes rosa. Und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und dann würde man schon die ersten Sterne sehen können. Warmer sanfter Wind strich ihm über das Gesicht und er schloß die Augen. 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, konnte er die Sterne funkeln sehen. Hatte er geschlafen? Severus genoß diese Ruhe und den Anblick des Sommerhimmels, doch dann vernahm er Stimmen die immer näher zu kommen schienen.

Er lauschte einen Augenblick und hörte dann das wohl jemand ins Wasser ging, denn es plätscherte, als würde dort jemand baden. Es hätte natürlich auch der Riesenkraken sein können, der diese Geräusche im Wasser hervorrief, doch der würde sich wohl nicht so anhören wie . . . 

" Sybill!", Remus prustete. " Hör auf . . . ich . . . hey untergluckern ist . . . gemein!"

Severus versteifte sich. 'Kann man denn nirgends Ruhe vor dieser Person haben?', dachte er genervt.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen um sich heimlich davon zu schleichen, doch seine Neugier hielt ihn zurück.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich den Büschen und begab sich schließlich mit seinem Kopf ins Freie, um Sybill und Remus sehen zu können. 

Remus schwamm gerade vor Sybill weg, die lachend versuchte ihn einzuholen, was ihr schließlich auch gelang.

"Oh Syb das ist gemein! Du joggst jeden Morgen, da ist es klar das du mehr Kondition hast als ich. Dieses Wettschwimmen können wir unmöglich gelten lassen!", gab Remus lachend und keuchend von sich.

Severus kam sich langsam etwas kindisch vor, seine Kollegen beim baden zu beobachten, er wollte einfach nur weg, vielleicht aber auch aus dem Grund, weil er ein wenig eifersüchtig war, das die beiden Spaß hatten, wodran er nicht teil nehmen konnte. 'So ein Quatsch! Ich will bestimmt keinen Spaß haben mit Sybill Dumbledore!'

Er stütze sich auf dem Rand der Erhöhung ab, um aufzustehen, doch in diesem Augenblick bröckelte unter der Last seines Gewichts, der Sand ab, und Sverus hatte plötzlich nichts mehr zum abstützen.

-PLATSCH!!!!!-

Severus spürte das er keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen hatte. Er versuchte vergeblich an der Wasseroberfläche zu bleiben, doch es gelang ihm nicht, etwas in ihm ließ nicht zu, das er sich bewegen konnte, er befand sich rerungslos im Wasser, und alles war schwarz um ihn herum, und es wurde schwärzer und stiller, tiefer und tiefer . . .

__

"Schwimm verdammter Junge! Nun schwimm schon!"

Severus versuchte vergeblich zu schwimmen, doch er hatte solche Angst, schreckliche Angst.

"Du wirst erst wieder aus dem Wasser heraus kommen, wenn du ans Ufer schwimmst. Ich werde dich dort nicht rausholen!"

Severus bemühte sich zapelnd an der Wasseroberfläche zu bleiben und langsam stieg Panik in ihm auf. Würde sein eigener Vater ihn wirklich ertrinken lassen?

"Regulus! Bitte! Hol ihm aus dem Wasser!", hörte Severus von weit weg die Stimme seiner Mutter.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht! Er soll lernen, sich niemals auf andere zu verlassen, und nebenbei lernt er dann auch noch schwimmen."

"Gut, wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich ihn dort jetzt raus holen!"

"Oh nein Dorana, das wirst du nicht!"

Severus hörte einen Schrei seiner Mutter, und das Gebrülle seines Vaters. Er wußte das er sie weider geschlagen hatte. Langsam ließen seine Muskeln nach, und er hatte keine Kraft mehr um sich zumindest einigermaßen über Wasser zu halten, das letzte was er hörte war die verzweifelte, von Schmerz erfüllte Stimme seiner Mutter. 

"Mein Gott Regulus, er ist doch noch ein Kind, du kannst nicht erwarten das er mit fünf Jahren . . ."

Severus war sich sicher das er sterben würde, doch da? Was war das . . .? Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl seine Lunge wäre voller Wasser und jemand würde ihn dazu bringen, all das auszuspucken . . . und er hörte Stimmen . . .

"Da, er wacht auf"

Severus spürte, wie sein Oberkörper gepackt wurde, um ihn aufzurichten. Er spürte wie das Wasser seine Lunge hoch wanderte und darauf drängte seinen Körper zu verlassen.

Als er aufsah, sah er das Gesicht von Remus genau vor sich.

"Remus? was . . .?"

Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder, und dann schoß ihm auch sofort in den Kopf, wer ihn da gerade von hinten festhielt. Er wollte aufspringen, doch er konnte nicht, er fühlte sich schlapp und müde.

"Du wärest fast ertrunken, Severus. "

"Sie können wirklich von Glück reden, dass wir da waren Professor."

"Ich würde es nicht gerade als Glück bezeichnen von ihnen im Arm gehalten zu werden Miss Dumbledore," sagte er leise.

"Nun, ich hätte es auch lassen können sie wieder zu beleben."

'Auch das noch', dachte Snape.'Jetzt hat diese blöde Kuh mir auch noch das Leben gerettet.'

"Ich habe sie ja auch nicht darum gebeten."

Apprupt sprang Sybill auf. Severus, nicht darauf vorbereitet, viel mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten ins Gras, wo er liegen blieb, und Sybill ansarrte die sich über ihm aufgebäumt hatte.

"Mein lieber Professor Snape, sie sollten endlich lernen etwas Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Ich habe das auch nicht gerne getan! Ich meine, wer gibt so einem grauenvollen Menschen wie ihnen schon eine Mund zu Mundbeatmung? Bitte entschuldigen sie, das ich ihnen das Leben gerettet habe! Wird nicht wieder vorkommen, keien Sorge.", zischte sie.

"Entschuldige mich bitte Remus, aber ich gehe zurück ins Schloß."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging zum Schloß hinauf.

Remus sah ihr noch hinterher, bis er sich schließlich Severus zuwandte.

"Severus, sie hat dir das Leben gerettet. verdammt nochmal!"

Severus wischte sich die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich langsam auf, bis er schwankend auf den Beinen stand. Er hob langasm seinen Umhang und seine Schuhe auf, wobei ihm schwindelich wurde, als er sich danach hinunterbeugte.

"Mir wäre es lieber , wenn du diese Rolle übernommen hättest, Remus.", sagte er leise, wobei er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Remus kam ihm zur Hilfe und stütze ihn.

"Wirst du dich jemals ändern? Wirst du jemals deine Grisgrämigkeit abstellen können?", Remus seufzte. "Komm ich werde dich jetzt erstamal in deine Räume bringen, sonst fällst du mir noch auf halben Weg um. Aber vielleicht ist es besser,wenn ich dich erstmal zu Madam Pomfrey bringe."

"Nein," hustete Severus. "Ich bracuhe nicht zu Madam Pomfrey. Ich will nur in mein Bett."

Remus seufzte. "Gut, wie du willst."

Remus stützte Severus den ganzen Weg hinauf ins Schloß, und barchte ihn in seine Räume in die Kerker.

"Danke, Remus.", knurrte Severus, als er die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer öffnete. "Ich denke, den Rest schaffe ich allein."

"Soll ich wirklich nicht mehr mit rein kommen?"

Severus sah ihn genervt an."Was willst du denn noch? Willst du mich vielleicht noch ausziehen, und mich zudecken?"

Remus verdehte die Augen. "Nein, aber ich würde gern nochmal mit dir reden, wenn es dir nichts asumacht."

"Es ist schon spät", versuchte Severus ihn abzuwimmeln, denn er wußte nur zu genau worüber Lupin mit ihm reden wollte.

"Severus, bitte. Ich glaube das du wirklich mal anfangen solltest, ein weing netter zu Sybill zu sein. Sie hat dir nichts getan.", sagte Remus, trotz der Andeutung, das Severus heute nichts mehr davon hören wollte.

"Warum sollte ich?" blaffte Severus ihn an. "Und jetzt, würde ich gern schlafen gehen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Also laß mich mit deiner Sybill in Ruhe. Ich mag sie nicht, und ich denke, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Gute Nacht Remus." Mit diesen Worten knallte Severus ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, was er bei Remus nicht gern tat, aber er wollte einfach nichts mehr von der Tochter Dumbledores wissen. Sie war ihm egal, im Moment war ihm alles egal, er wollte nur noch in sein Bett.

Doch warum mochte er sie eigentlich nicht. Remus hatte Recht, sie hatte ihm nie etwas getan . . . Er wollte sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, denn diese Frau war es einfach nicht wert, sich über sie Gedanken zu machen. Zumindest empfand Severus das so. 

Er hängte seine nassen Klamotten ins Badezimmer, zum trocknen, und nahm sich eine neue Shorts aus seinem Kleiderschrank.

Nur mit Shorts bekleidet, ließ er sich in sein großes Himmelbett fallen, und dachte an seine Verganagheit, die heute für einen kurzen Augenblick, ungewollt, in sein Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt war. Er hasste seine Vergangenheit, und noch mehr hasste er seinen Vater, dem er all das zu verdanken hatte . . . 

Doch er wollte nicht an seinen Vater denken, er wollte nicht an seine Vergangenheit denken, er wollte an gar nichts mehr denken, er wollte nur noch schlafen. 

Der Schlaf war ein Zustand, den er oft genoss, sofern er keine Alpträume hatte . . . 


	4. Kapitel Die peitschende Weide

****

Kapitel 4 

__

"Die peitschende Weide"

"Oh Remus, ich bin ja so aufgergt.", sagte Sybill zu ihrem betsen Freund, als er sie morgens zum Frühstück abholte. "Heute Abend kommen die Schüler, und ich werde das gesamte Auswahlverfahren vom Lehrertisch aus beobachten können."

Remus lachte, und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, wobei er sie freundschaftlich an sich drückte.

"Ein wenig aufgeregt bin ich auch. Jedes Schuljahr ist anders, und manchmal hat man auch Angst, wenn man zum ersten Mal eine neue Klasse betritt. Schließlich weiß man nie, was einen erwartet. Ich will dich nicht beunruhigen, aber mir ergeht es nun mal so, dass ich etwas Angst habe. Doch mach die keine Sorgen, Syb. Du wirst sehen, es wird dir Spass machen hier zu unterrichten, und mit den Schülern wirst du blendend auskommen, wie könnte es auch anders sein, bei deinem Charme?"

Sybill lächelte.

"Was würde ich nur ohne deine aufbauenden Worte machen?"

"Du würdest genau so stark sein, wie immer."

Sybill lächelte vorsichtig. War sie es denn? Stark? Sie war zwar die Tochter von Albus Dumbledore, aber sie kam mehr nach ihrer Mutter, hatte sie das Gefühl, denn sie kam sich nie so mächtig und stark vor, wie ihr Vater. Sie hatte ein großes Selbstbewußtsein, daran gab es keinen Zweifel, doch der Tod ihrer betsen Freundin Lily, hatte sie verändert. Sie war verletzlicher geworden. Verletzlicher. Das brachte sie auf einen Gedanken.

"Hast du Snape gestern Abend noch wohlbehalten in seine Räume gebracht?", fragte sie mit einem Ton der Remus veriet, das sie ein wenig verletzt fühlte, von den Worten die Snape gestern zu ihr gesagt hatte.

"Ja. ich habe noch versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Wenn er erst einmal auf Stur schaltet, dann hat man einafch keine Chance mehr an ihn ranzukommen." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, als er noch leise, "Alter Griesgram", hinzu fügte.

"Mit ihm reden? Doch etwa nicht über mich? Remus, du wolltest ihm doch wohl nicht bitten netter zu mir zu sein, oder?"

Sie sah ihn scharf an. sie hasste es, wenn sich jemand in etwas einmichte, das ihre Sache war. Und sie wusste nur zu genau, dass Remus sowas sehr gern tat.

"Naja . . .", satmmelte er. "Ich wollte dir deinen neuen Anfang, hier in Hogwarts, nur erleichtern, Syb. Ich wollte mich nicht einmischen, falls du das denkst. Ich wollte dir nur helfen, denn ich weiß nur zu gut, wie es ist, wenn Severus einen so behandelt, wie er es bei dir getan hat. Ich dachte nur, dass es nur von Vorteil sein würde, wen ich ihn darum bitte, netter zu dir zu sein. Ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint."

Sybill seufzte. 

Ihr war bewußt, dass Remus es nur gut gemeintt hatte, und doch, wollte sie dieses "Problem" alleine aus der Welt schaffen.

"Ich weiß, Moony. Aber bitte misch dich da nie wieder ein. Glaubst du nicht, dass du damit nur noch alles schlimmer machst? Ich meine, er wird doch sicher jetzt denken, dass ich zu feige, oder womöglich zu schwach bin, ihm allein die Stirn zu bieten, weil du ihn darum gebeten hast, netter zu mir zu sein. Ich finde, dass es sich dann so anhört, als würde ich seine Gemeinheiten nicht ertragen können, verstehst du? Ich werde das allein regeln, Moony. Ganz allein, ohne dich und auch ohne meinen Vater. Und ich möchte, dass du meinem Vater kein Wort über Snapes Verhalten mir gegenüber erwähnst. Versprichst du mir das?"

Remus sah sie an, wollte protestieren, doch ließ es dan lieber sein, als sie ihn mit einem Blick ansah, der ihm riet, jetzt nichts dagegen zu sagen, sonst hätte es nur noch ein Donnerwetter gegeben.

"Ich verspreche, nichts zu sagen."

Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.

"Ich wußte, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Und mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, ich werde damit schon fertig."

Sie durchquerten die große Eingangshalle, und Remus öffnete die riesige Tür, die zur großen Halle führte.

"Ladys first.", sagte er etwas übertrieben höflich, was sich schon fast schwul anhörte. Sybill lachte nur, und betrat die große Halle. 

Es waren noch nicht alle Lehrer da. Es dauerte noch einigie Minuten, bis sich der Lehrertisch gefüllt hatte, nur Snape schien nicht mehr zu kommen. 

"Er hatt bestimmt den Zauber veregssen, um seine Kleidung trocken zu zaubern.", sagte sie etwas lachend zu Remus, der das allerding gar nicht lustig fand. Er sah sie etwas grimmig an.

"Bitte, mach dich nicht über ihn lustig, ja? Er ist immer noch mein Freund."

Sybill sah ihn vewundert an. Sie wollte doch nur einen Schez machen. Naja, aber er empfand es wohl nicht für witzig.

"Oh, entschuldige."

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

* * * * *

Im Laufe des Nachmittags bekam Sybill das Gefühl, dass die Zeit gar nicht verstreichen wollte.

Am späten Nachmittag lag sie in ihren Räumlichkeiten auf der Couch und lass ein Buch. Durch das offene Fenster lauschte sie dem fröhlichen Zwitschern der Vögel. Für einen Moment lehnte sie sich zurück, und schloss die Augen.

Sie dachte an den bevorstehenden Abend, und eine innere Unruhe machte sich in ihr breit. Sie musste sich ablenken, und versuchte sich wieder auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, doch es half nichts, ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das Auswahlverfahren und den Schülern vorgestellt zu werden.

Sie zeufzte und stand auf. Es half nichts, hier bei diesem schönen Wetter drin zu sitzen. Sie beschloss raus zu gehen, um ein wenig zu joggen.

Umgekleidet und mit zurückgebundenen Haaren, verlies sie das Schloss.

Draussen war keiner von den Lehrern zu sehen, und sie nahm an, das sie sich alle auf den heutigen Abend vorbereiteten.

Sie lief am Waldrand entlang, und wechselte ständig ihr Tempo, um sich auszupauern. Während sie lief, dachte sie über Snape nach und langsam stieg Wut in ihr auf.

Warum war er so unfreundlich zu ihr? Was hatte sie ihm denn getan? Nichts!!

'Er ist noch genau so arrogant wie früher, und unerzogen noch dazu.'

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf die peitschende Weide, und da kam ihr ein Gedanke.

Sie hatte das Gefühl sich etwas beweisen zu müssen. Ihrer Meinung nach, hatte sie immer so viel trainiert,was das Laufen anging, das sie es mit Leichitgkeit schaffen würde, unter der Weide durchzulaufen, ohne von den umherschlagenden Ästen getroffen zu werden.

Und insgeheim hoffte sie, das Snape sie beobachten würde, und sie ihn damit beeindrucken könne.

Sybill machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, wie dumm diese Idee war, sie wollte es sich selbst beweisen, das sie es konnte.

Sie rannte los, der Baum kam ihr immer näher, sie blickte nach oben, kein einziger Ast bewegte sich, doch in dieser kurzen Sekunde, wo sie nach oben sah, tat sich vor ihr auf dem Boden was.

Eine Baumwurzel schob sich auf dem Boden an die Oberfläche.

Sybill lief weiter, und übersah die Wurzel. Sie stolperte und taumelte nach vorne, sie versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch da traf sie schon ein Ast am Rücken. Sie wurde nach vorne geschleudert, und fand sich auf dem Boden wieder.

Jetzt wurde ihr langsam bewusst, als sie die riesigen Äste über sich sah, wie dumm diese Idee doch war.

Sie veruschte so schnell wie möglich aufzustehen, und den umherschlagenden Ästen auszuweichen. Dicht neben ihr, schlug die Weide mit einem dicken Stamm auf den Boden, beinahe hätte sie Sybill getroffen.

Instinktiv griff Sybill nach ihrem Zauberstab unter ihrem T-shirt, doch da wurde sie wieder von einem Ast weg geschleudert, genauso wie ihr Zauberstab.

Sie knallte mit voller Wucht gegen den Baumstamm. Sie spürte das Blut an ihrem Kopf, und ihre Rippen genau wie ihre Wirbelsäule taten plötzlich unheimlich weh. Es viel ihr schwer Luft zu holen, geschweigedenn sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Sie verspürte ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in den Beinen.

Wieder schlug ein Ast nach ihr, und traf sie am Kopf, sie viel zu Boden, und schmeckte das Blut in ihrem Mund. 

Vorsichitg hob sie den Kopf, und erblickte über ihr, wie die Weide erneut einen mächtigen Stamm erhob, um Sybill in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

Doch da schoss ein gelber Lichtstrahl an ihr vorbei, und traf die Weide an der Wurzel, die sie zum Stillstehen brachte.

Kraftlos lies Sybill wieder ihren Kopf fallen, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr aufzusehen, wer ihr Retter war, sie spürte nur noch Schmerzen.

Sie fühlte eine Hand an ihrer Schulter, die sie langsam und behutsam auf den Rücken drehte, sie öffnete die Augen, doch wurde geblendet von der Sonne, was ihr wieder nicht erlaubte den jenigen zu sehen, der sie jetzt vorsichtig auf den Arm nahm, und mit schnellen Schritten zum Schloß trug.

Sybill hatte ihre Augen wieder geschlossen, sie konnte ihre Augen nicht aufhalten, es schien ihr alles so anstrengend.

Ihr Kopf ruhte an der Schulter des Mannes, der sie trug. Es musste ein Mann sein, das konnte sie fühlen.

Ein herber Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, gemischt mit Kräutern. Es war ein sehr angenehmer Geruch, und unverwechelsbar männlich.

Wer war das? 

Sie war noch kaum bei Bewusstsein, doch das dieser Jemand verdammt gut roch, prägte sich in ihr Gedächtnis ein. Remus konnte es nicht sein, er hätte wohlmöglich gar nicht die Karft sie den langen Weg ins Schloß zurück zu tragen.

Doch da hörte sie seine Stimme, da erkannte sie wer es war.

"Halten sie durch, verdammt," flüsterte Snape. "Wie konnten sie auch nur so dumm sein?"

Sybill wollte etwas sagen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, sie brachte nicht die Kraft auf, auch nur einen Ton rauszubringen. Sie holte Luft, was ihr allerdings so starke Schmerzen bereitete, das sie in Ohnmacht viel.

* * * * * * 

Snape stieß sie Tür zum Krankenflügel auf, was Poppy dazu veranlasste sofort aus ihrem Büro zu stürmen.

"Oh mein Gott, Sybill!" , rief die ältere Hexe, als sie Sybill Dumbledore in den Armen von Severus Sanpe, regungslos, und blutig und blau im Geischt liegen sah.

"Legen sie sie hier her, Severus."

Behutsam legte Severus sie auf dem Krankenbett ab.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Poppy, als sie begann Sybill das T-shirt zu entfernen.

Severus stockte der Atem bei diesem Anblick, und er war dankbar, das die junge Frau noch einen BH trug. Ihr so wunderschöner Körper war geschunden, und mit Blutergüssen übersät, was ihn in die Realität zurückholte.

Er schluckte, als er seinen Blick von der halbnackten Frau vor ihm abwandte, denn jetzt zog Poppy ihr auch noch die Hose aus.

Leichte Röte zeigte sich auf seinen Wangen.

"Sie wurde von der peitschenden Weide erfasst," sagte er beherrscht, während Poppy die junge Frau weiter untersuchte. "Wahrscheinlich ist sie beim joggen zu dicht an diese Weide geraten, was weiss ich. Sie hätte es doch eigentlich wissen müssen, das sie diesem Baum nicht zu nahe kommen darf, gerade sie. Ich meine sie hat immerhin drei Jahre eine Aurorenschule besucht, wie unvorsichtig von ihr."

"Severus, schweigen sie, ob Vorsicht oder nicht, das steht jetzt nicht zu Debatte, es sieht nicht gut aus, ganz im Ernst. Holen sie Albus und zwar schnell!"

* * * * *

Dieses Jahr sollte das erste Auswahlverfahren ohne Albus Dumbeldore sein. Minerva hatte sich bereit erklärt, den Empfang zu leiten, was natürlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit war, nachdem Poppy, Albus gesagt hatte, das sich in dieser Nacht entscheiden würde, ob Sybill durchkommt oder nicht.

Albus saß die ganze Nacht an ihrem Bett, und hielt die Hand seiner Tochter.

Auch Remus war anwesend, der spät in der Nacht den Schulleiter zudeckte, als dieser eingeschlafen war.

Remus betrachtete seine beste Freundin, und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das sie es schaffen würde.

Er war Severus so dankbar, dass er sie gerettet hatte, wer weiss, was passiert wäre, wenn er sie nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte, denn so wie Snape die Sache schilderte, schien seine Rettung wirklich im letzen Moment gekommen zu sein.

Und so, gab es zumindest noch die Hoffnung, das sie es überleben würde, ihre inneren Blutungen, hat Poppy nur mit grosser Schwierigkeit stoppen können.

Sanft strich er über die Wange seiner Freundin, und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn.

"Halt durch, Syb. Halt durch...kämpfe.", flüsterte er.

Gerade als Remus sich wieder setzen wollte, bemerkte er, das Sybill leicht zu zucken anfing, ihr Gesicht verkrampfte sich, und ihr ganzer Oberkörper zitterte, und zuckte merkwürdig.

Er rief nach Poppy, wobei auch Albus aufwachte, und aufsprang.

Poppy eilte herbei, und schickte sofort einen Hauselfen zu Snape, um einen Trank zu holen, als sie Sybills Zustand sah. Sie schilderte ihm in kurzen Sätzen, was sie für einen Trank bräuchte, und der Hauself war von einer auf die andere Sekunde verschwunden.

"Albus,"sagte sie leise. "Ich denke schon die ganze Zeit, das sie an der Wirbelsäule schwer verletzt wurde, ich habe das Gefühl, das einige Nerven beschädigt wurden. Du weisst was das heisst? Nerven zu heilen, kann Monate dauern, vielleicht wird sie für lange Zeit ihr Beine nicht bewegen können."

Dumbledore, sah die Heilerin entsetzt an.

"Aber sie wird doch überleben, oder?"

"Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, ich weiss es nicht."

Albus versuchte auf seine Tochter einzureden, um sie irgendwie zu beruhigen, in der Hoffnung, das dieses Zittern und Zucken endlich aufhören würde,doch es half nichts. Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihm zu zeigen, das er nicht allein war.

Da schwang die Tür auf, und Severus rauschte noch in voller Montur in das Krankenzimmer, und für einen klitzekleinen Moment, fragte Remus sich, ob dieser Mann denn nie schlafen würde.

Ohne auf die umherstehenden zu achten, trat er an Sybills Bett, ja nicht einmal Poppy schenkte er Beachtung.

Er nahm eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang, und hielt sie kurz ins Licht der Öllampe.

"Lassen sie mich das machen, Severus.", sagte Poppy, als sie nach der kleinen Phiole griff. Doch Severus zog seine Hand weg.

"Finger weg, Madam Pomfrey. Mit diesem Trank ist nicht zu spassen, nur die kleinste Überdosierung, kann sie umbringen. Ich denke, ich sollte ihr also besser den Inhalt einflössen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nickte er Remus zu, der sofort verstand, und Sybills Oberkörper aufrichtete.

Snape schüttete etwas von der blauen Flüssigkeit in ein kleines Gläschen, und hob es dann an ihre Lippen.

Er nahm seine Hand, und drückte behutsam ihren Kopf nach hinten, wobei sich ihre Lippen leicht öffneten. Langsam lies er die Flüssigkiet in ihrem Mund verschwinden.

Während Remus sie wieder behutsam in die Kissen zurück legte, wandte Severus sich zu Poppy und Albus um.

"Morgen früh um Acht braucht sie nochmal die selbe Dosierung, ich werde dann morgen früh wieder kommen."

Er wandte sich zum gehen, doch Albus hielt ihn auf.

"Wird der Trank ihr helfen, Severus? Sie darf einfach nicht sterben."

Snape sah den Direktor grimmig an, er fühlte sich plötzlich angegriffen.

"Meine Tränke," sagte er kalt, "tun immer ihre Wirkung."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er aus dem Raum, und lies drei besorgte Geischter zurück.

* * * * *

Am nächsten Morgen, fand Severus um Acht Uhr Remus und Albus schlafend an Sybills Bett. Er nahm sich vor leise zu sein, um die beiden nicht zu wecken, und im übrigen hatte er so früh am Morgen eh keine Lust auf ein Gespräch.

Er sah auf Dumbeldores Tochter herab, und war der Meinug das sie schon etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht bekommen hatte, sie zitterte nicht mehr, sondern atmete ruhig, wobei sich ihr Brustkorb sanft anhob und wieder herabsank. Severus konnte nicht anders als ihren Atembewegungen zuzusehen, noch dazu war die Decke verrutscht, und ihr dünnes Nachthemd, diese typischen Krankenhemden, lag auf ihrer Brust wie Seide.

Er seufzte sehnsüchtig, schalt sich dann aber selbst, als ihm bewusst wurde, das er diese Frau unheimlich hübsch fand, aber sie doch im Grundegenommen nicht ausstehen konnte...

"Soll ich dir helfen?"

Snape schreckte zusammen, als er unsanft von Remus's Worten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

Der Werwolf schmunzelte in sich hinein, als er sah, wie Severus versuchte seinen Schrecken zu verbergen. Snape gab nur ein tiefes Brummen von sich, was Remus als ja interprietierte.

Vorsichtig lies er Sybills Oberkörper wieder nach hinten gleiten, wobei ihr ein leises Stöhnen entwich.

Beide Männer sahen auf die junge Frau hinab.

"Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet, Severus. Wir sind dir sehr dankbar dafür.", flüsterte Remus.

"Zumindest habe ich jetzt keine Rechung mehr bei ihr offen.", sagte Snape trocken.

Nach kurzem Schweigen, wandte Snape sich wieder um, und murmelte nur noch, beim hinausgehen. "Leg dich schlafen Remus, sie wird es schaffen."

Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

****


	5. Kapitel Der geheime Gang

****

  
Kapitel 5 

__

"Der geheime Gang"

Muggelkunde fiel für die nächsten Tage aus, bis Dumbledore sich bereit erklärte den Unterricht zu übernehmen, nachdem er sich sicher war, das seine Tochter nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Der Trank seines Tränkemeisters hatte seine Wirkung getan, und sie hatte drei Tage nach dem Geschehen die Augen aufgeschlagen.

Es war Abends, nach dem Abendessen. Snape war gekommen, um ihr den Trank ein letztes mal zu geben, da sich ihr Zustand erheblich verbessert hatte.

Gerade, als er Remus und Albus rausgeschickt hatte, damit die beiden etwas essen konnten, und er ihnen versichert hatte, er würde so lang hier warten, bis sie wieder kämen, schlug Dumbledores Tochter die Augen auf.

Ihr Blick war klar, und er wusste, das sie sich erinnerte was passiert war, er wusste, das sie einiges mitgehört hatte, was in diesem Raum in den letzen Tagen gesprochen wurde.

Er sah sie an, nicht fähig etwas zu sagen, schliesslich beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, und hob die Phiole an ihre Lippen.

"Hier, trinken sie das Miss Dumbledore."

Artig nahm sie den Trank und verzog danach das Gesicht.

"Willkommen unter den Lebenden," sagte er tonlos, als er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen lies, um auf Lupin und Albus zu warten.

Nach kurzer Zeit, vernahm er ein schluchzen vom Bett.

Er sah zu ihr hinüber, und sah Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht glitzern.

Bei diesem Anblick fühlte er sich eingeengt und hilflos. Es war noch nie Severus Art gewesen einen anderen Menschen zu trösten, oder beruhigende Worte zu sagen.

Er hoffte instinktiv, das Remus oder Albus endlich wieder kommen würden, egal wer, hauptsache er konnte hier raus.

Doch sie kamen nicht, und Sybill machte auch keine Anstalten ihr weinen zu unterlassen.

Snape schluckte schwer, und stand schliesslich auf, um langsam an ihr Bett zu treten.

Sybill starrte an die Decke, bis sie schliesslich den Kopf ein wenig wandte und ihre Augen die von Snape trafen. Severus zuckte innerlich zusammen, als Dumbledores Tochter ihm direkt in die Augen sah, mit einer Traurigkeit, die ihm einen Stich versetzte.

Er sah ihren Schmerz, und ihr Wissen über das Geschehne. Sie musste etwas von dem mitbekommen haben, was hier in diesem Raum in den letzten Tagen geredet wurde, sonst hätte sie doch auch längst schon gefragt, was passiert sei, oder?

Er war sich nicht sicher.

Sybill schloss die Augen und wandte ihr Gesicht wieder ab. Leises Schluchzen erfüllte das Krankenzimmer, und ein hilfloser Professor stand mitten im Raum und wusste keinen Rat was er tun sollte. Sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante setzten, und ihre Hand halten? Ihr die Tränen weg wischen? Ihr Beruhigung mit seinen Worten schenken?

Er überlegte, noch einen Augenblick, und sah sehnsuchtsvoll zur Tür, doch dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

Seine Hand suchte sich einen Weg zu ihrer Schulter, wo er sie sanft ruhen lies, und mit seinem Daumen behutsam streichelnde Bewegungen machte.

"Miss Dumbledore," flüsterte er sanft, was seiner Stimme eine gewisse Melodik verlieh. "Hören sie mich an. Beruhigen sie sich, es ... es wird sicher alles wieder gut werden."

Gebannt wartete er auf ihre Reaktion, und er hoffte, das sie doch endlich dieses herzerreissende Schluchzen lassen würde.

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder in seine Richtung, ihre Augen trafen erneut seinen Blick.

"Bitte gehen sie," flüsterte sie. "Ich möchte allein sein."

Severus wusste nicht Recht, ob er ihrem Wunsch folge leisten sollte, doch als sie ihren Kopf wieder abwandte, dachte er, das er ohnehin nicht der richtige wäre, um ihr ein wenig Trost zu spenden.

Wortlos stand er auf, und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Das letzte was er noch von ihr hörte, war ein erneutes Schluchzen.

* * * * * *

Die Tage vergingen, und Sybill konnte in ihre Räume zurück.

Sie bestand darauf Nachts in ihre Räume zurückgebracht zu werden. Sie wollte nicht, das einer der Schüler sah wie sie auf einer Trage durch das Schloss befördert wurde.

Sie schämte sich, als Remus sie ins Bett trug, sie schämte sich, das sie auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen war.

Am ersten Abend, den sie wieder in ihren Räumen verbrachte, bestand Remus darauf bei ihr zu bleiben, doch Sybill blockte ab.

Sie wollte niemanden sehen, sogar ihren Vater schickte sie raus, der voller Sorge um seine Tochter einige Kilo abgenommen hatte.

Es war einfach alles zu viel für sie.

Die Diskussion, die sie vor einer Stunde noch im Krankenflügel liegend, mit ihrem Vater geführt hatte, zerrte an ihren Nerven.

"Sybill, mein Schatz," hatte er sie liebevoll auf ein Thema angesprochen, das ihr sehr unangenehm war. "Ich weiss, du willst nicht darüber reden, aber wir müssen eine Lösung finden, wie du dich hier im Schloss fortbewegen kannst. Ich denke wir sollten einen Schwebezauber für dich verwenden."

Albus's Tochter sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Soll ich etwa wie ein Geist durch die Schule schweben, und mich damit zum Gespött der Schule machen? Vergiss es, Dad!" gab sie gereizt von sich.

"Sybill, du machst dich doch nicht zum Gespött, mein Schatz. Wir müssen aber eine Lösung finden, wie du dich bewegen kannst."

"Lass mich einfach im Bett liegen, und ich bin glücklich. Ich würde ohnehin nur Unheil anrichten, und alles aufhalten, ich bin ein Krüppel verflucht! Was soll ich denn noch, ohne meine Beine?? Weisst du was das für ein Gefühl ist, seine Beine zu sehen, aber sie nicht mehr zu spüren? Ich bin doch schon halb tot!"

"Sybill!", rief Albus entsetzt. "Bitte sag so etwas nicht."

Dumbledores Tochter sah ihren Vater traurig an. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, was ihn dazu veranlasste näher zu kommen, und ihre Hand zu nehmen.

"Bitte verzeih Daddy, aber ich ... es ist ... es ist schwer sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, nicht mehr laufen zu können."

Albus's Hand strich sanft über die Wange seiner Tochter.

"Ja ... ich weiss."

Er nahm sie in seine Arme, und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. "Warte ab, Sybill, vielleicht wird Madam Pomfrey dir helfen können, sie muss nur noch das richtige Mittel finden, und wenn Severus ihr dabei hilft, wirst du sicher bald wieder gesund werden."

"Severus...", flüsterte sie. "Er hat mir mein Leben gerettet, und ich habe mich noch nicht einmal bei ihm bedankt."

"Der Zeitpunkt um jemandem seinen Dank auszusprechen, ist nicht immer gegeben. Ich denke du solltest bei dieser Sache den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten. Denn ihm seine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, kann leicht nach hinten los gehen. Du weisst ja wie er ist, nur nicht zu viele Emotionen."

Sybill lächelte vorsichtig, und drückte ihren Vater noch einmal fest an sich, als Remus den Krankenflügel betrat.

* * * * *

Tagelang lag sie in ihren Räumen und wollte niemanden sehen. Sie zog sich immer mehr zurück.

Remus hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle ihn rufen, wenn sie etwas brauchte, oder sie ins Badezimmer musste, oder sonst für irgendwas Hilfe benötigte.

Doch sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht an sich heran lassen. Sie hatte Poppy gebeten ihr zu helfen, wenn sie etwas bräuchte, und das Essen lies sie sich von den Hauselfen bringen, denn in die grosse Halle wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Wie auch? Sollte sie sich tragen lassen? Nein, und schweben und sich noch mehr lächerlich machen wollte sie auch nicht.

Die Couch war schon umzingelt von Bücherstapeln, die sie Tag für Tag gelesen hatte. das war ihre einzige Beschäftigung. Lesen, Schlafen, und einmal am Tag einen Happen essen. Viel konnte sie nie herunter bringen, ihr war einfach nicht zum Essen zu Mute.

Sie hatte gerade ein weiteres Buch fertig gelesen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

"Es ist offen, "rief sie trocken.

"Hallo Sybill, ich dachte wir machen einen Spaziergang, was meinst du?"

Remus trat ein, und ging auf die Couch zu, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schliessen. "Es ist wunderbare Luft draussen. Komm gib dir einen Ruck, bevor es dunkel wird."

Remus trat hinüber zu den Fenstern und zog mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge auf, damit endlich mal wieder Licht in diese dunklen stickigen Räume kam. Er öffnete ein Fenster, und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Süße, du kannst dich nicht ewig hier verstecken, und die Aussenwelt ausschliessen. Tag für Tag sind deine Fenster verdunkelt, und es riecht hier wie in einer Gruft. Wo ist meine Freundin Sybill hin? Nun komm schon, komm mit mir nach draussen."

Sybill lachte bitter auf.

"Ha! Und wie soll ich das bitte schön machen?"

"Dafür, meine Liebe, habe ich die perfekte Lösung."

Lupin wirbelte durch das Zimmer, und ging hinüber zur Tür, die er offen gelassen hatte. Er ging kurz hinaus, und kam, einen Rollstuhl schiebend, ins Zimmer zurück. Doch dieses Mal schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Dumbledores Tochter richtete sich auf ihren Ellenbogen auf.

"Ein Rollstuhl?", fragte sie entsetzt.

"Ja, ein Rollstuhl. Ein ganz normaler Muggelrollstuhl. Da du ja keinen Wert auf eine magische Lösung legst, wirst du dich eben damit fortbewegen, damit du hier nicht versauerst, und uns noch eingehst. Nein, Sybill, keine Wiederrede, du kommst jetzt mit nach draussen, klar?"

Sybill sah immer wieder vom Rollstuhl zu ihrem besten Freund, und wieder zurück. 

'Vielleicht hat er Recht', dachte sie sich. 'Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal an die frische Luft, und wenn es nur für einen Abend ist. Und im übrigen, sieht es, in einem Rollstuhl zu sitzen, nicht so lächerlich aus, als senkrecht durch das Schloss zu schweben.'

"Nagut, aber nur für diesen einen Abend."

Remus lächelte. "Fein, das ist immerhin ein Anfang. Warte ich helfe dir."

Er schob den Rollstuhl zu Sybill hinüber, und hob sie dann hoch, um sie behutsam in den fahrbaren Untersatz zu setzen.

Sein Kopf war von dieser kurzen Anstrengung ganz rot. Sybill lächelte ein wenig, über ihren Freund. Die Tatsache das dieser Mann ein Werwolf war war verblüffend, denn Kraft war etwas, was dieser sensible und liebe Mensch nur im geringen Masse besass.

"Ich müsste vorher aber noch mal ins Badezimmer, ich will mir nur schnell die Haare kämmen."

"Soll ich dich schieben?", fragte Remus unsicher, denn auch für ihn hatte die ganze Situation einen komischen Beigeschmack bekommen.

"Nein, ich versuch es allein."

Syb griff mit ihren Händen nach den Rädern, und rollte sich durch den Raum, langsam, bis sie im Badezimmer angekommen war.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie mit zusammengesteckten Haaren zurück.

"Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Spiegel nachher etwas tiefer hängen," bemerkte sie kurz. "Also, lass uns raus."

Remus lächelte. Er war erleichtert, das seine Freundin zumindest wieder ein bisschen versuchte am Leben teil zu nehmen, und das sein Plan so gut aufgegangen war.

Er ging langsam neben Sybill her, die sich abmühte den Rollstuhl in Bewegung zu bekommen, doch nach einiger Zeit fehlte ihr die Kraft, was auch kein Wunder war, da sie in den letzen Wochen wie ein Spatz gegessen hatte.

Sie war dankbar, das Remus, sie weiter schob, ohne das sie ihn darum bitten musste.

Bei den ersten Treppen hielten sie inne.

"Das wars wohl Remus, " sagte sie bitter. "Ich denke ich sollte besser wieder zurück in meine Räume."

"Jetzt sei nicht immer so voreilig.", grinste er, und drehte den Rollstuhl schnell um, und entfernte sich von der Treppe, in Richtung eines kleinen Ganges.

"Was wird das?" Ihre Stimme klang verwundert und etwas genervt.

"Ich bringe dich nach draussen. Du wirst sehen, Hogwarts steckt voller Überraschungen."

In einem dunklem abgelegenem Gang blieb er mit ihr vor einem Gemälde stehen, auf dem der See von Hogwarts zu sehen war, und am Rande des Bildes, man ein Stück eines Gebüschs sehen konnte.

Verwundert sah sie zu Remus auf, als der plötzlich die Hand hob, und ein Blatt an dem Gebüsch berührte. Das Gebüsch raschelte, und die Steinmauer, an der das Bild hing, schob sich langsam zur Seite. 

"Also, dann...", sagte Remus, und bevor Sybill protestieren konnte, schob er sie in das dunkle Loch, das sich vor ihren Augen geöffnet hatte.

Es war stockfinster, um sie herum. Sybill hörte ihren Freund in die Hände klatschen, und wenig später entflammten Fackeln an den Wänden, sie den dunklen Gang in ein gespenstisches Licht tauchte.

Sybill spürte die eisige Kälte die von den kalten Steinen ausging. Die Luft war feucht, und roch vermodert.

Etwas entsetzt sah sie Remus an.

"Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier?"

Er lächelte. "In einem Gang, der mich schon ziemlich oft vor Filch gerettet hat, wenn er mich früher fast erwischt hätte, als ich Nachts durch das Schloss streifte. Ich habe dieser Dunkelheit viel zu verdanken. Und das beste ist, er führt nach draussen, Syb. Er endet am See hinter einem Gebüsch, und er hat keine Treppen, das ist die beste Lösung für dich. Na? Was sagst du?"

"Also... also ich..." ihre Stimme klang etwas unsicher und überrascht. "Na ja, probieren wir es einfach aus."

Erneut huschte ein Lächeln über Remus Gesicht. "Fein."

Er ergriff die Griffe des Rollstuhles, und schob sie durch den dunklen Gang und um die zahlreichen Kurven, die eine leichte Neigung spüren liessen.

"Woher weisst du von diesem Gang, Moony?"

" Ich habe hier damals einen Hauselfen durchgehen sehen, und da dachte ich mir probiere ich es auch mal. Es hat etwas gedauert, bis ich den Trick raus hatte, aber nach zwei Wochen habe ich den Eingang entdeckt."

Ein kindliches Strahlen erhellte sein Gesicht, und Sybill lächelte, sanft, als sie sich nach ihm umdrehte.

Er schob sie bestimmt eine viertel Stunde durch die Dunkelheit, als sie plötzlich am Ende des Ganges angekommen waren. Vor ihr war nur noch eine riesige Mauer die in keiner Hinsicht auf einen Ausgang hindeutete.

"Na bravo," sagte Sybill bitter. "Das war wohl nichts."

"Mensch Syb, nun warte doch erst mal ab."

Remus hob seine eine Hand, und fuhr sanft mit den Fingern über den kalten Stein. "Sieh her Syb, genau hier musst du drücken"

Er zeigte ihr eine kleine Einwölbung, die wie eine Art Blatt aussah, und drückte auf den Stein.

Ein lautes Geräusch ertönte, was sich anhörte wie eine Steinlawine, plötzlich verschoben sich die Wände und gaben eine schmale Öffnung frei. Sybill zögerte, da es nicht danach aussah, als würde ihr Rollstuhl dort durch passen, doch im nächsten Augenblick hatte Remus sie schon hindurch geschoben.

es geschah so schnell, das sie nicht wusste wie ihr geschah, sofort drehte sich sie sich um, doch dort war nur noch ein Felsen zu sehen, der von der Höhe ein wenig kleiner war wie Remus, ja er sah fast aus wie eine Art Hinkelstein.

Vor Verwunderung öffnete sie ihren Mund.

Remus lachte.

"Mach den Mund zu Sybill, ich sagte doch Hogwarts steckt voller Überraschungen."

"Mir... mir ist dieser riesige Stein hier noch nie aufgefallen."

"Er ist mit einem Zauber belegt, wie mir scheint, können nur Leute diesen Stein sehen, die den Gang kennen, der sich hinter ihm verbirgt, denn hier betritt man den Gang auch wieder, wenn man zurück will. Genau auf die gleiche Weise, siehst du? Hier ist das gleiche Symbol wie auf der anderen Seite. Und wenn wir nachher zurück gehen, werden wir am Ende des Ganges das Gemälde von hinten sehen können, so das wir es berühren können."

Sie lächelte, und sah ihren Freund an. "Danke Remus, danke das du mir das gezeigt hast. Es beruhigt mich zu wissen, das ich nicht immer nur im Schloss bleiben muss. Komm mal her."

Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, und sie schloss ihn in ihre Arme. "Tut mir leid, das ich so unfreundlich zu dir war, Moony. Hab dich lieb"

Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und grinste. "Schon ok, Kleines. Ich weiss das es hart für dich ist, aber du weisst auch das ich immer für dich da sein werde, hm?"

Sie nickte. "Ja das weiss ich."

Er löste sich wieder von ihr, und begann sie zu schieben. "Also los, einmal um den See herum."


End file.
